Regaining the Past
by stargazer06
Summary: Silent Flower of Greenwood Sequel! Free at last, Dinenloth chose to seek her forgotten past. Others have healed, now it is her time. The question is: will she heal or will the memories break her? Along the way, a certain grey wizard occasionally pulls her into crazy adventures with 13 dwarves and a hobbit burglar. Can peace be made between Thorin and the daughter of Thranduil?
1. Meeting Thorin

Yay! At last the sequel to Silent Flower of Greenwood is here! *pats self on back* Sorry for long delay. Haven't been in writing mood and been doing fan reading instead. For heads up, updates will be inconsistent.

This chapter I had to redo 2-3 times as I debated how the story should flow. This story takes place same time as The Hobbit. However, Dinenloth will not participate in majority of it (as of right now). There will be times she joins or aids them. If something doesn't make sense, please tell me as I was sleepy when writing this chapter and the next two.

Please leave reviews! A review makes an author happy and excited to write more! :)

* * *

If someone ever asked Dinenloth about her first meeting with a dwarf, she would smile with a twinkle in her eye, then walk away. She found it far different than what she had heard from her family and people. Of course there had been some tension but on her part she found dwarves to be an interesting race. When Mithrandir had asked her to join Thorin in his quest, she had been hesitant. There was also the action of her father that would cause Thorin to hate her, that is if Thorin ever discovered who she is and where she lived. She thought back to her meetings with the dwarf.

"Mithrandir, Ada will behead you and severely punish me for this entertainment of yours."

The old wizard touched his neck in mock worry. "Oh dear. That would be most unpleasant. I rather that not happen. I very much like my head where it is, thank you very much. Well then, if this is to be so we must prevent him from knowing, hm?" Dinenloth sighed in defeat. He was not allowing her to escape this. "I think this will be most profitable, and it's time to dissolve this hatred between the two races." He gave her a pointed look. "Most ridiculous and even more so is the stubborness of both races." Here he shook his head in disappointment and annoyance.

"He will not accept me, especially after what Ada has done."

That made him sigh. "I can only be thankful that you are not as foolish as your father. You are more open minded than he. It is because of this trait of yours that I was counting on you to accept my proposal. And here you are coming with me to meet with Thorin." He gave her a wide smile, only to cause her to frown further. The face she gave him was nothing positive. "I know, you do no intend on fully joining us and Thranduil has influenced you to hate dwarves. But give them a chance. Learn from them, not from what books and others have spoken of them. The best way to learn is from experience and straight from the source."

It was her time to sigh and give in to his wish. "Very well. I shall try."

The next week they met Thorin. She kept hidden beneath a cloak, listening to Mithrandir do all the talking. Thorin was suspicious of her if his glances wasn't telling enough. She listened to the dwarven prince's desires and passion to retake his homeland. At times she felt moved and a portion of her desired to help.

"Who is this person, Gandalf, that stays hidden beneath that hood? Can this person truly be trusted?" Thorin spoke at last, not able to deal with the secretive person.

"Thorin, allow me to introduce to you . . ."

"Misteth," Dinenloth introduced herself as she revealed her face.

This was the name she had chosen for herself upon leaving home. It had several meanings for her as she and her father were lost to each other for a time, even with Mithrandir she felt she were merely straying around Arda without knowing what to do, and her memories were still lost unto her. The name was also a way to hide lineage and from any of her friends or family from finding her.

Thorin had growled in deep hatred for having this elf in his company and having heard his tale.

"What is the meaning of this, Gandalf!?" he nearly shouted and allowed his disgust to seep in his voice.

Gandalf gestured for Thorin to calm. "Now now, as I have said Thorin, my companion can be trusted and will do no harm to you."

"No elf can ever be trusted, especially those of Greenwood."

Dinenloth about retorted but reigned in her words and anger to not give away any of her true identity. Besides, if she was to travel with him then it was best to not toss anger back and forth. In such times it was best for one to remain calm and settle for some peaceable ground. She also decided to try what she learned from Mithrandir. Learn from the source and his point of view.

"Tell me why you hold such deep hatred for those of Greenwood?" she spoke slowly.

Thorin glared at her and for the next couple hours they conversed over this topic sharing from both views and finding no middle ground as stubborness and pride surfaced along the way. It was an attempt, which was a beginning in Gandalf's book. The next the three met, Thorin was raving on the fact that Gandalf had volunteered Misteth for the journey.

"I will not have this she elf," here he pointed sternly at her, "traveling with me, nor will she be allowed leagues before Erebor's entrance!"

Gandalf rubbed his temples. "It is not insane and she can be of great assistance."

"I do not intend of traveling with you the entire time. However, I will aid you when the time comes."

Thorin scowled. "Thranduil promised aid but left when he saw us wounded and chased out of our home."

Dinenloth sighed, knowing this would come between them. "Thorin, I shall not fail where Lord Thranduil has."

The two stared into each other's eyes. Thorin at that moment saw a different side of her. Just as he didn't trust her, she didn't trust him, but her reason was different. It was from pain that she barely trusted others. She didn't want to get hurt further as she already suffered from a past she knew nothing of. He could see that pretended to be strong and whole when in reality she was broken. A part of her was missing. Lost was her past, lost to self.

"What must I do to gain your trust?" she asked throwing up a wall so he could not discover any more of her.

The question made him recall he was dealing with an elf. He tried to ignore what he had just seen. "How about returning to your trees?" he threw at her.

"For the love of," Gandalf said in expiration and threw his hands up. He caught Miseth giving him the eye that reminded him that this was his idea. "I know and I still intend for this to happen," he whispered so only she heard him. She gave a small nod and smile. Perhaps she could help the poor wizard.

"Your Highness," that perked the two up, "I have heard many tales of the beauty of the mines of your people and desire to see them myself." Thorin turned suspicious again. "I assure you I have no ulterior motive. Once I had been locked away by my family, now I wander to explore Middle Earth and all her beauty. Gandalf once told me the best way to learn is through experience. Come, won't you allow me to visit your home and see for myself if the tales be true or not?"

Thorin pondered this deeply and eyed the wizard if she spoke true. Gandalf only tilted his head as a sign to give her a chance. He stared long at her face, trying to find deceit. Her eyes open for him to read surprised him. Never had he known an elf to be so expressive with their eyes. All she spoke of was true. The more he gazed the more he saw what kind of elf she was.

"Very well," he partly surrendered.

Gandalf repositioned himself to get comfortable. So far so good. "Ah, excellent."

"I will hold you to your promise, elf," Thorin stated, giving a pointed glare.

Dinenloth stood and bowed. "When the time comes, I hope to not disappoint you. When in duress, let the earth and trees know. If i be near then help shall come. Until then, may you have find safe paths and success. "

She bowed to Gandalf. "I shall depart to a place I much desire to return."

Gandalf stood to return the gesture. "Are you sure of this, Misteth?" She nodded. "Then I shall not hold you back. This is the path you have chosen. Go and may Yavanna protect and guide you to your goal."

"Until we meet again, Mithrandir."

After she left and Gandalf sat back down, Thorin questioned the wizard.

"'Let the earth and trees know.'?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Come let us discuss further this journey of yours."


	2. A Chosen Path

The journey was silent. Even Sulegor hardly made noise. He understood what his mistress was facing by returning to Imladris. If Elrond didn't intervene, the soldiers Thranduil placed there would take her back home by force without a moments hesitation the second they knew of her arrival. She had a reason for returning to his birthplace. He would make sure she arrived there to stay until she went for the road again. Since the death of Alasse, the bond between horse and elf became much stronger in so much that they were rarely inseparable and extremely protective of one another.

With help from the trees Sulegor picked out paths that bypassed Thranduil's scouts. He led her to one of Elrond's scouts instead.

"L-Lady Míweth! What brings you back here?"

"Please tell Ada Elrond that I shall arrive soon and wish to stay for a time. Do so without Ada's soldiers knowing."

Sulegor added his piece by stomping on the ground and nodding his proud head with a snort.

The scout bowed first to Míweth, then smiled at Sulegor before leaving. "As you wish."

Dinenloth petted Sulegor's neck and ran her fingers through his mane. "Sulegor, let us remain here for the day."

Sulegor stood by her as she peered up at the darkening day. Her mind strayed to her forgotten past. Who was her biological family? Could they be the blurry figures in the memories she had recalled?

"It's time I walk the path that shall mend my wounds."

* * *

Author's Note: Chapters will most likely be short for some time.

I decided to keep Sulegor. A few LoR stories I've read, the authors made certain animals have lifespan as elves. So this explains why Sulegor is alive. He happened to have long life unlike poor Alasse.


	3. Return to Imladris

Elrond rushed to the gate. Thanks to Míweth's wise planning, he had managed to prevent Thranduil's men from going forth to snatch her immediately. However that wouldn't stop them from flocking around her and attempt to persuade her to return home.

"Lord Elrond," two voices called from his left.

"Ah, Erestor, Lindir, is there something you need?"

"Rather that we have come to ease the worry of all," Lindir replied.

Elrond was puzzled so Erestor explained, "Thanks to the influence of the twins, we, along with Glorfindel have accomplished in making Thranduil's spies sleep for a day. The moment they fell asleep, we locked them in a room with no chance of escape. Lady Celebrian holds the key. Their only chance of freedom is if they convince Glorfindel and her Ladyship that they will not steal away Míweth nor send any letters to Lord Thranduil."

"For once I am thankful in the usefulness of Elladan and Elohir's pranks. Thank you." Elrond rubbed his forehead in relief. "Thranduil has given me many stress since Míweth's departure," he sighed.

Erestor and Lindir followed their lord to the gate to welcome back Míweth. Three years is a short time for elves, but with those years involving Míweth, it felt as if a century had passed by them. They were glad when she had escaped from her father's net, but were worried when they heard nothing of her for three years. It was thought she might seek shelter in Imladris, The coming of a few of Thranduil's best scouts and soldiers proved to them that Míweth would never come.

Noise of hoof shoes clattering sounded in their ears. Laughter of a male confused them. Was someone else coming that they were unaware of?

"Amariel, wait now!"

In sight rode a laughing Haldir and Míweth faking anger at the warden.

"You could have given some warning. Instead you pull me away from Sulegor and have me scamper through the woods with you. Not only that, you force me into a tree so Sulegor cannot reach neither of us. It is then that you feel the need to greet me."

"It has been a decade since our last meeting and I haven't seen your smiling face nor heard your laughter in our separation! My actions came from my deprivation of your presence."

Dinenloth continued speaking as both got off their horses. "Be glad that Sulegor has taken a liking to you, otherwise he would have kicked you the second you were within reach."

"Ah, yes, thank you Sulegor for your friendship," Haldir laughed as he patted the wild horse on the neck.

Sulegor lightly pushed the elf away with his head. A stomp was given with a neigh. A warning to the elf not to push his luck.

Haldir held up his hands in early defeat. "I understand."

"This is a surprise," Elrond spoke when the three settled down. "I was not expecting you to come, Haldir. What has brought you here?"

Haldir bowed. "Lady Galadriel spoke of Amariel beginning a journey to regain what was lost."

"Is that true, Míweth?" Lindir asked.

She nodded. "These three years I have traveled with Mithrandir, seeing the wonders of Arda for myself. Mithrandir had me pondering the paths laid out before me. I believe it is time to face that which gave me my new life."

Everyone and their heartbeats froze.

Elrond was proud of her for choosing this path yet it worried him. He knew she would face pain and possibly break again. She was still so frail in his eyes. He placed his hands on her arms.

"Are you sure of this, my daughter?"

"How can I heal if I continue to fear that which hurt me? I face my fears and pains if I wish to reclaim my past."

Her answer made him even prouder of her. He smiled. "Come, let us go inside and discuss things further with your mother. She will be glad to see you whole and well again."

Lindir took the horses to the stables, Erestor and Míweth went inside to see Celebrian, leaving Haldir to further explain his arrival.

"Lady Galadriel had foreseen Amariel traveling a darkening path with no light. _'The flower will wither should it not be planted in strong earth that shall sustain it and give forth light as it faces the darkening days. It is time for the flower to grow so it can one day become a strong tree that shall aid others to become strong.' _I was only to deliver this message, but I come for another reason._"_

"And what is it?"

"The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien have given me permission but I seek your permission as well. May I please aid Amariel in her journey?"

An eyebrow rose. "I must first see to my daughter then speak with my wife concerning this matter. Come, you must be weary from your travel."

Meanwhile within the house

"Míweth!" came the joyous exclamation from Celebrian.

Dinenloth brightened at the sight of her mother. "Nana!"

The two females hugged.

"It is good to see you return home, dear daughter."

"Nana."

Being in her mother's arm felt so comforting after the struggles and suffering she had gone through the past years. She burrowed deeper Celebrian.

"I have returned at last." A tear slid down her face.

* * *

Review please! Need to know if doing good or bad so I can improve!


	4. A Mother's Wisdom

"Tell me what has you so worried and unsure." Celebrian sat upon Dinenloth's bed. "I can see it all over your face and within those eyes of yours."

"Nana, I know what path I must take, yet is the end that makes me uneasy."

"And what path have you chosen?" Celebrian asked with infinite patience.

"Since leaving Greenwood and having chosen the path of a wander, my mind has shown me images of people I know not. I hear voices speak as if they know me. A scene of where stand upon the harbor with a man, staring at the sea and listening to the gulls cry. All of these frighten me, though I know I should not be."

Celebrian thought carefully of the words. "You know them to be of memories forgotten," she stated more than questioned. Dinenloth nodded slowly. "You fear to discover yourself and what it might bring, that you might not like any of it."

The child hesitated. "Y-Yes."

Celebrian stood before her. "Regaining a lost part of yourself does not mean you will lose who you are now nor will you lose those whom you hold dear. We shall always remain with you no matter what may happen.

From the past we learn so as not to repeat the same mistakes or to better ourselves. Knowledge, wisdom, and strength is gained from what is learned. To remain in the past is pointless and can cause hurt. Time still moves and so should you. Should you remain still, so many good things will pass you by. Do you give up in the middle of a fight, because of not knowing whom will win?"

"No. You continue on fighting with the hope of being the victor." Understanding was beginning to dawn on Dinenloth. A hand was placed on her cheek.

"It is you who decides the outcome. Others may influence you, but it is ultimately you who makes the choice. Once you have finished a path, other paths will open. The moment you take the step is when you have decided what changes and what remains. If you know the path you must take then falter not. Take the step with confidence, not letting the unknown frighten or worry you. Fight with hope. Become the victor in your battles."

"Thank you, Nana," Dinenloth said as a burden lifted off her body. "I shall move forward in confidence to learn of and from my past." She embraced her mother. "I wished many times to come back but knowing Ada, he would have sent people to return me home if I ever came. Speaking of, where are they?"

Celebrian released Dinenloth and chuckled. Let us say Lindir, Erestor, and Glorfindel used one of the twin's pranks to put those soldiers to sleep for a day."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and then those three locked the men in a room with no chance of escape." She held up a key. "I was given the key and their only freedom is if they are able to convince I and Glorfindel that they will not steal you away from us."

Laughter rang from the room. Those who heard their laughters stopped to listen as the sound had been sorely missed from those two in Imladris. The two females continued speaking of other matters well into the night, even when the males joined. It was a silent agreement to not speak of Dinenloth's coming journey. For now, she was back home amongst them. A time to relax from all that had transpired as of late. Imladris was to be a haven unto her, a place to feel free from the imprisonment of her father.


	5. Nature's Small Aid

Back at last with two chapters! Been in bored, blocked, rather read than write mode for some time. Inspiration and desire is slowly returning.

If I haven't already clarified than I shall do so now. Events whether movie/book may be off timeline, minimally or majorly. I will do best to follow correctly. If I didn't then most likely I didn't feel like dealing with timeline at all. Also, if you wish to see a specific event or character from The Hobbit or past/future reference from any of the other books in this story then tell me and I will do what I can to fit it in. Or you simply what a certain event/action to occur, I could do that as well. If it's a battle, I will most likely stink at writing it out thoroughly. Battles aren't my forte.

There will be no Legolas/Tauriel or Tauriel/whatever that dwarf's name is(Kili?) at all in this story. I am absolutely against those pairings. NOT HAPPENING AT ALL!

* * *

Whispers filtered through the leaves and branches of a company in danger of three trolls. Branches bowed in question of what to do. Leaves flittered through the air, awaiting a message to take. Dinenloth spoke of what to do.

"_Mithrandir,"_ the land seemed to whisper.

The wizard was returning to his companions from whence he came when the whisper reached his ears.

"This is a surprise."

"_Your companions face trouble with three trolls. I was told you were momentarily away. Return quickly. The trees shall do what they can to keep safe the dwarves and hobbit."_

And the whisper died away silently. Gandalf contemplated the matter and hurried back.

Midway between the Shire and Imladris was a company of dwarves and one hobbit . . . . . and three hungry trolls who had captured the dwarves.

Sharp blades of grass banded together to cut the bonds of the dwarves currently not cooking over a fire. The dwarves had watched in surprise and wonder. Roots moved secretly to the sticks used for holding up the cooking dwarves and overturned them until the dwarves landed on the ground.

"What's going on here!?" one yelled.

"You were turning them to hard and made them fall!" accused another.

"I did no thing! I was turning them nice and easy," defended the cook.

A fight broke out among the trolls of who should cook instead. Bilbo aided the plants in releasing the bonds. Soon a battle arose. The ones over the fire were thankful for still being alive and no longer over a fire, tied to each other. Again amazement overtook the fourteen companions as roots and grass tied around the feet of the trolls to keep them in place. A shout and rocks exploding had all turning to the sight of Gandalf standing in the rays of the sun. The trolls yelled in fright and pain as they cowered from the sun. Quickly, the sun turned the trolls into stone and greeted the dwarves and hobbit.

As the company traveled through the cave and tunnels of the trolls, Thorin spoke to Gandalf.

"Something strange happened back there, Gandalf."

Gandalf eyed the lord. "Oh, really?"

"We saw grass cut our bonds and the roots of plants help us a little. What trick is this?"

"Hmm," was all Gandalf said as he stroked his beard and stare ahead.

Thorin knew enough of the wizard to know something was being kept secret.

"Was this your doing, wizard?"

Gandalf looked wide eyed at Thorin. "Me? No, no, no. Not me. I have no such power to do such things!" A twinkle shone in his eyes, which turned the dwarf more suspicious. "Must have been a shock to see such things! I wonder what caused the earth and trees to come alive and help you."

"Earth and trees," Thorin mumbled at the familiar words. When he did recall, he growled, "That elf!" Then surprise accidentally slipped in his next words. "She controls the trees and plants?"

"Controls!? Dear me! No! Rather they allow her to use them. Misteth has a deeper connection with the trees than most elves. She has only shown me a small glimpse of her power."

Thorin grumbled in annoyance that he had received some help from an elf.

"I want no help from her in any form."

"But she saved all of you from becoming eaten by those trolls." Gandalf sighed. "Yet if that is what you wish, then she will get your message."

Sure enough Dinenloth was relayed the undesired help in the future. She chuckled.

"I believe they are beginning to interest me."

"Of whom do you speak of?" Elrond asked as he came by her room.

"People whom Mithrandir introduced to me."

His eyebrow lifted. A giggle was her response.

Gandalf chuckled as he caught something in the air.

"_Let us see if your mission proves successful, Mithrandir."_


	6. Haldir

He hated to see her sad, hated her body seemed weighed by a burden undesireable, hated forlorn and pain in her aura, hated how her brilliance was shadowed, but most of all he hated those tears falling from her eyes. Not able to bare the sight of those tears, he made himself known to her presence and wiped away her tears. She softly gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance and action.

"Haldir?" She questioned with her eyes for his presence.

"Please do not cry, lovely Amariel. Tears of sadness do not become one of such who ought to be smiling and shining in the sun's brilliance."

The two were currently standing on a small bridge, a bit away from many of the houses. (Yep, the exact bridge that Aragorn and Arwen stood on in the movie.) The last of the sun's rays were filtered by the trees. One ray managed to bathe the two elves in its remaining light. Amariel wore a silvery blue dress with few soft, light green hues were mixed into the blue. A beautiful golden necklace with a pendant of Laurelin adorned her neck.

Despite the tears, Haldir still believed her beauty beyond any on Arda. Yes, even more beautiful than her ladyship, Galadriel. To him Amariel was what Arda had first looked when born through the songs of the Valar. The sun's rays only enhanced her beauty. Laurelin glowed brightly in the last bit of sunlight of the day.

"My leaving of home has only hardened Ada's heart. He demands my return and intends for me to never set foot out of the forest without his permission. I had hoped he would change his ways but it seems my actions have only have negative influence on him. Even Legolas has changed, so say Ada's men when I spoke to them. Legolas has become nearly as cold and uncaring as Ada. No songs nor smiles come from my beloved brother. They say the hearts of Ada and Legolas have been incased in ice and only I might be able to once again thaw their hearts." Tears fell again at the thought of the trouble she caused her family. "Haldir, I am torn as to what to do!"

Haldir held the distraught female close to him. His heart clenched in pain for her. "Amariel. Dear sweet Amariel. You must do what you know to be best. It is not for me to choose which path you will trod. That is left for you to decide. Which ever path you choose, I shall help you for I only desire your happiness." He back up a little to once again wipe away her tears. He lightly tapped her head with a smile. "In there it seems as if you know not which path to take, but," he moved his hand to tap the location of her heart, "within your heart lies the answer. You ought to know already of what needs to be done. The question is: Which path will you take?"

The sun was quickly replaced by the moon. Amariel stared into the coursing river as if her answer would jump up like a fish. Haldir was right in that it was for her to choose which path to take. Galadriel had once spoken of such a matter and mentioned the difficulties of walking down any of those paths. He was also correct that she knew the path she was to trod. It was a path chosen before a new one was thrust before her and attempted to force her down its road. Her mind and heart had resolved to take the path which would lead her to her forgotten past. Laurelin shone a little brighter as if signaling the correction of her decision.

Amariel smiled brightly at her dear friend. Haldir was one she was glad to befriend and trust whole-heartedly. He was one she could depend on when in trouble. There was also a warmth about him that she found pleasant. It wasn't as powerful and brilliant like Glorfindel, rather it was a soft, gentle warmth.

"Thank you, Haldir, for your words. I know what must be done."

He returned her smile with one of his own warm smile. "My heart is gladdened."

Moonlight encompassed Haldir who was dressed in light grays, greens, and silvers, reminding her somewhat of the many mallorn trees in Lothlorien. At this precise moment her eyes and heart saw him as an elf worthy to be loved if given the chance. The sudden realization bewildered her. It didn't help when Haldir seized the moment to kiss her on the lip before departing. She lightly touched her lip in shock. Haldir had kissed her . . . his action had just told her that he loved her.

"What should I do about this?" she asked herself worriedly. "I do not even know if I feel the same toward him."

With this brought on a whole other problem. Had not Glorfindel showed a similar affection toward her? He too had been giving her kisses but it had been done on her forehead, not the lip. Did this still mean he also loved her? She shook her head, not wanting to dwell upon the matter at the moment.

She looked toward the way Haldir disappeared to and sighed. The brief memory of the kiss played within her mind. Her eyes softened. It had felt rather nice.

"Haldir."

* * *

Her first kiss on the lips! At last something is happening and her eyes have been opened to love! What will Glorfindel do? What will protective Elrond do should he discover this!? *background music from Lion King* "Can you feel the love tonight?"

I feel kind of happy and satisfied with this chapter, though it returns me to the undecided choice: Haldir or Glorfindel? They are both great guys and deserve to be loved! Ack! I hate love triangles! Why did I do this to myself? Well good for me and her is that the answer doesn't have to be made immediately. She'll discover it as she travels.

This chapter I felt needed to be given to Haldir alone with Dinenloth as it seems I haven't written much of them together. I also wrote this with LadyThunderstorm in mind who liked this coupling. So LadyThunderstorm, if you read this, hope you loved it! :)


	7. Meeting Lady Míweth

Another chapter, yay! I apologize if the storyline has been going slow. Things are about to pick up (hopefully).

* * *

The arrival of the dwarves had been rather, well, okay in truth it was chaos with high tension and hatred, though the elves had been pleasant enough toward their guests. Dinenloth had not been present for the arrival. Her first appearance before the entire company was at their first elven meal. It had been Gandalf who introduced her to the company.

"Here in Imladris she is known as, Lady Míweth. However, when I first met her three years ago, she introduced herself as Misteth. It is the name she goes by beyond these walls."

Elrond lifted an eyebrow at the name and stared at his daughter. _'So she believes herself to be lost to both family and herself. Hm, a most fitting name. But by your journey's end I know you shall be no longer be lost. The time is quickly approaching when the little, frail plant shall search for strong, rich soil so it can grow to become a tree capable of aiding many."_

They wondered at her as took in her beauty and sadness. In regards to her beauty Biblo immediately connected her with nature, being the same as all other Hobbits who love the earth. He felt deeply honored yet unworthy to be in her presence. A Hobbit such as he in the presence of one who was like the embodiment of Earth and Nature.

Without thinking Biblo stood from his spot and headed toward the maiden. He gave his best bow to her.

"Hello, I am Biblo Baggins of the Shire."

Míweth gave him a small smile. Those closest to her noticed she lacked a bit of light. "Well met at last. I have heard of you and of the Shire from Gandalf. Perhaps when our journeys are over, I shall venture into the Shire and see the beauty that Gandalf has spoken of."

Biblo's eyes lit up at the prospective opportunity of giving her a tour. "Oh, if it is your first time, I would be honored to show you the entire Shire and the most absolutely must see places!"

Dinenloth gave a questioning gaze at Gandalf, who shrugged and emptied his mug. She slowly nodded. Biblo barely stopped himself from jumping in ecstasy. For him it was like receiving the present he always wanted for birthday. He hurried back to his seat and merrily continued his meal. She watched him the rest of the meal, giving a few quiet giggles.

Gandalf raised both eyebrows at the female. Since traveling with her, not once had he heard a noise of merriment nor songs. To hear it now rather surprised him.

Elrond caught the wizard's expression. Immediately, he knew that his daughter had reverted back into her old self. She had not mentioned that nor showed she had when she spoke of her travels with Gandalf. Within he once again burned with anger at Thranduil's continued foolishness. He really needed to visit Greenwood and bring it's king back to his proper mind.

Celebrian sighed at the hidden tension building within her husband. She knew exactly what was on his mind. A sudden change of song with added vocals and dance jolted her and Elrond from their troubles.

Deciding the meal was getting boring midway, the dwarves thought it best to liven things up with a song of their own. They did achieve the liveliness but it brought mess, few broken dishes, shocked elves, and bit of chaos. The meal ended upon completion of the song.

Lindir had the unfortunate task of showing the dwarves around Imladris. The dwarves themselves decided to drive to the poor elf crazy with their antics. Bilbo did his best to ignore the dwarves and pay closer attention to what their guide said and showed. Imladris is afterall his first elven city to be in. So no dwarves were going to disrupt this chance! Erestor passed his friend, giving only a glad smile and shoulder pat while humming a merry tune. Lindir swore to give Erestor a portion of his chaos in the near future.

It wasn't long before the group heard a soft melody drifting their way. Out of curiosity the dwarves and hobbit searched for the singer. Lindir allowed them passage and simply remained behind the group. What or rather who they found was Míweth sitting in the midst of a small garden singing to the flowers.

The dwarves thought it strange she would be singing to a bunch of plants, though they believed all elves were strange. Biblo found it appropriate. Thorin didn't find it as strange as his companions when Gandalf imparted some knowledge on the female.

As they continued watching, the next sight caught them by surprise. All of them were unsure if it were their eyes playing a trick, a trick of the sunlight, or reality. Not only the flowers surrounding her but other nearby plants softly glowed. They then saw the flowers gently wave as if a breeze had blown by.

All too soon for them, she finished singing. Míweth stood and glanced at the group. She spoke not a word but only bowed and quietly left.

The company still stunned, bowed in response. A blink left them with the sensation of waking from a dream.

"What just happened?" Dori asked.

"Did we dream that up?" was Fili's question.

Kili shook his head. "I hope not."

Lindir decided to speak. "Twas not a dream."

"She cast a spell on us all," Thorin said angrily once his mind cleared.

"She did no such thing!" Bilbo defended.

Lindir smiled at the Hobbit. The dwarves turned to stare at him.

"And what makes you say that?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo flustered as he tried explaining. "I-I don't know! It's just that she doesn't seem like the type to do such things!" He paused. "Besides, she seemed so sad about something or several things." Here Lindir raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how to describe it. I just saw it in her eyes and I could feel the same. It was like . . . like she had lost lots of precious things or people. From that loss she felt sorrow. There was also pain, deep pain and sufferings. When I felt all of that, I felt as if an unbearable burden had been placed upon my back and I also felt like crying because it hurt too much."

"What you have seen, little Hobbit, is but a glimpse of her life."

Everyone now turned to pay attention to Lindir.

"She has been through much which should never had occurred. The people of Imladris would do anything to keep her from any more suffering, especially Lord Elrond and his household. "

"Why is that?" questioned Thorin.

"She is like a second daughter to him." Lindir told the story, leaving out details of her first name, Greenwood, and her family. By the end, everyone sorted out their thoughts concerning Míweth.

"Why was it that she spoke to me when we first met?" Thorin wondered. "If what you said is true, should she not have spoken if she did not trust me?"

Lindir nodded. "It is true, however in times past, there have been times she has forced herself to speak whether in respect or politeness. With help from many, she managed to speak comfortably to strangers. It is only at the meal did I notice, as well as the others, that she had regressed into her old self for the last three years."

Thorin thought back to the meeting. "So why speak if she once again feared?"

Lindir grinned at the dwarf lord. "Is it correct that she will travel with you at times?"

Everyone looked to Thorin in surprise. Thorin grumbled at the reminder. "That is correct. Gandalf had a crazy idea for her to travel with us, but she has her own journey and won't be able to travel with us the entire time.

"To gain, one must earn. It is known that there has never been much trust between our peoples. If she wishes to gain your trust, then she is willing to do anything to earn it first. Once you trust her will she then trust you. For her, trust is what she depends upon. She has lived upon it since being taken in. To break her trust will shatter her. Like a child having complete trust in his parents until that trust is broken. That child fears to trust again and wishes not to get feel that hurt again, should the another event repeat itself.

So when you first met her, she pushed past her fear and spoke with you. Trust is needed amongst traveling companions." Lindir looked at Biblo. "The same was with you at the meal. It may not have been noticeable to you, but those close to her saw it within her eyes. She lacked the light that normally shines within her eyes. She was hesitant to speak to you."

Biblo's shoulders sagged. "Does that mean she meant none of what she said? It was only out of politeness?"

Lindir laughed. "Nay! She meant every word!"

Energy surged through the Hobbit and a smile replaced the frown. "She did!? Then I shall find her and tell her all about the Shire right now, so that she'll be all the more eager to see it! At least this way she won't have to worry about talking as I will do enough talking for the both of us."

With that all watched Bilbo Baggins run with childlike energy in search for the elf maiden.


	8. Time with Ada Elrond

Míweth stared at the maps in the library. Her heart clenched in pain when she saw Greenwood. She would return and inevitably be captured by her father. But she had to do something first before returning to her cage. She must go to the place she had been found. It is only at that place can she retrace her steps.

She flinched as a sudden pain traveled through her body. She grasped her right arm and left side, her two major injuries from that day. Her body had not healed completely from that attack those years ago when she and Celebrian had been ambushed in the Redhorn Pass. Every year on that exact date her body reminded her of that attack. It was typically mild. Rarely, it felt as if she were reliving the attack. Her body would react as if there were poison flowing through her bloodstream. She had been thankful that she had been around company on those rare times. Twice had been here in Imladris and once with Nestor and Faervel when walking through the woods of her home.

"Here, drink this. It will help with the pain."

Handing her a cup was Elrond. She saw the worried look in his eyes and smiled.

"It is fine, Ada. This shall quickly pass." She took the cup and drank the medicinal drink.

"I know, but that does not stop me from worrying." He hugged her. "Even this journey of yours worries me. A part of me wishes to keep you from taking this path, but I know it will be foolish of me to keep you from it. This is a time for you to regain your memories and retake the past that you have locked away. You will face many things along this path. Remember, not all things of the past are bad. There is also good times. You search for the past but it is the present you live in while gazing upon the future."

The two went for a walk. They stopped at the stables so Míweth could spend time with Sulegor and comfort each other from the pain of this specific date. Elrond watched the two from a respective distance. Their next stop was at Alasse's little grave.

Míweth sat before the grave, running a hand over the little statue. Above her on a branch was a hawk, watching in curiosity the proceedings below.

"Ada, I have to return."

"I know," he sighed. "For that is where it all began for you." She only nodded. "Before you do, there are two places I wish for you to visit."

"Where?"

"The Redhorn Pass." He saw her hand stop, before resting on her lap. "I know you have traveled another path between here and Greenwood ever since the attack happened. I want you to travel that path once more. You must overcome your fear of what happened that day. If you cannot, then you will not be able to handle what you will face in Greenwood. It will be foolish of you to continue on this path, and I will have Glorfindel personally bring you back."

"What if do overcome it?"

"Then go into Lothlorien. Galadriel wishes to speak with you. What it is, I know not, though I am sure it concerns your journey."

Neither spoke a word as Elrond let her contemplate over his words. In order to grow, sometimes one needed to endure and overcome hardships. Such was Míweth's case. Right now she is but a lost flower. If she wishes to become a tree, she must find rich yet firm ground to plant herself in as she faces the storms and harshness of this world. To survive it all will help her become strong.

Míweth touched one of the flowers near the grave. She had promised to never forget Alasse, but just now with Ada Elrond's words and the Forget-Me-Not flowers she realized she had dishonored her friend and broken the promise. Since the event, she always did her best to forget those haunting days until her body yearly reminded her. By doing so, she was making herself forget that Alasse bravely fought and died to keep her safe. Such a heroic act should not be forgotten, yet she yearly did so.

"Alasse, forgive me for what I have done," she whispered. "I have made myself forget those horrid days, and in doing so I forgot what you did for me. You tried your hardest to protect me from those orcs. I promised us both that I would never forget you, yet I did by pushing away that day you died. Though that day was terrible, that one moment of your bravery was a great memory that I should never forget. Ada Elrond reminded me of that.

Did you hear where he desires for me to return? It is the place we were attacked and I captured by those orcs. If I am strong enough, I will be able to visit the exact spot you fought to protect me. It is there I wish to seek your forgiveness and possibly find some healing from a past that has pained me so. Wait for me there. I must fight with my painful past if I am to see my journey's end."

The hawk took flight the second Míweth stood to face Elrond with determination written on her face. Elrond smiled with pride at the small growth she was undergoing. He placed a hand on her face.

"I know you shall do well. From the day you were brought to us, Celebrian and I have wished you well and looked toward the day you heal from your wounds. Tomorrow you set out with Haldir and Glorfindel. They will do what they can to guide you along the path, but it is only you who can choose to continue forward or return. There will come times when only you must brave the storm and they cannot follow. Yet remember in your most darkest times, you are never alone. We may not be physically beside you but within your heart we are with you, always."

"Thank you for everything, Ada."

Elrond saw the other effects of her medicinal drink begin to take place as her eyelids drooped in sleepiness.

"Anything for you, dear daughter." He held her bridal style and headed toward her room. "I only wish what is best for you, even if it might pain me to see you travel this path. Each step you take makes you stronger and able to endure the next trial."

He reached her bed and laid her down. Celebrian appeared beside him to cover her. Both watched her sleep without any worries of tomorrow.

"She will return to us a different person."

Elrond nodded. "But she shall still remain the daughter we love and cherish."

Celebrian smiled in agreement. "Sleep well, little one. Tomorrow begins your journey and we shall see you off with smiles."

"Sleep, Míweth, and forget not my words nor of those which Galadriel spoke to you the day you fled into Lothlorien. You are never alone."


	9. Departure

"Mithrandir, I know you desire for me to travel with this company, but for now I must tread another path."

"I understand. How long will your journey be?"

She shook her head. "I know not, but if I am not deterred long at the Redhorn Pass and Lothlorien, I shall hurry to met you at Beorn's hall."

He bowed."May you find your journey prosperous."

"Are you two done with your farewells?" Thorin purposely interrupted and tinged with anger.

Míweth smiled inwardly at the impatient lord. Of the fourteen days, both had met again only once more. That meeting saw the woodland princess and the mountain king manage to form a weak bond of friendship.

Flashback

_The two stood in a room staring at each other. Neither moved nor spoke. _

"_Was this your doing?" asked the angry dwarf._

_Letting anger take over her typical silent self with strangers, she narrowed her eyes at him and spoke. "Why would I lock us in a room if I desired to gain your trust?"_

_He huffed. "Then who?"_

_The culprit flashed through her mind. "Olórin," she whispered._

"_Who?"_

"_Gandalf desired that we mend the tear between our two races. That had been the first reason I asked to join your company. However that changed the more I listened to you speak of your homeland. I was touched for I too desire to return home and to a family I dearly miss."_

"_Lindir did tell us of your situation, though I noticed he left out key details such as your true home and family."_

_With an uneasy smile she said, "Forgive me for not telling you upon our first meeting. I had wished to gain your full trust before revealing myself."_

"_Who are you really?"_

"_Dinenloth of the Great Greenwood, taken in by Lord Thranduil."_

_Thorin bared his teeth. "You are that traitor's daughter!?"_

"_For my part, I beg forgiveness on my father's actions. A wedge had been born between us. The more I desired and sought freedom, the further the gap spread. Many have said he had returned as a gentle, caring ruler when I had been brought into his life. However, his jealousy and pride over me ruled him, becoming whom he is today. To him, I was his most treasured jewel and he desired no other to look upon me. At first it was to be the forest as my cage, but quickly my own home and room became my prisons. Three years ago I escaped. __Despite all he has done to me, I still love him and wish to return him into the father I once knew."_

_He saw how repentant she was over her father's action and the deep heartache of this separation. Now, knowing she was Thranduil's daughter, he wanted to throw all his hatred upon her as well. But he found not that hatred within, only compassion and someone of kindred spirit. They both only wanted to return home._

"_I shall forgive you, but it will take far more for me to forgive your king."_

_She nodded. "Then what say you to this game Gandalf plays with us? Shall we let him win or shall we torture him for locking us in here?"_

_That had him smirking. "Not bad for an elven princess of Greenwood."_

"_Father and Elrond were not pleased that the twin son's of Elrond managed to corrupt me in some way. The twins are well known for mischief." Her eyes glinted with that mischief._

"_You have my respect but not my friendship," Thorin told her._

"_As well as here. So a truce it is for now."_

"_A truce."_

_He then watched her face transform into a calculative, dark, mischievous form._

"_Here is my plan."_

End of Flashback

In response to Thorin's interruptions she turned her face up and glared. "We are done, dwarf." Without sparing another word, she walked away showing the same rudeness as he in interrupting her.

"She is like all other elves. Can't trust them a bit," he mumbled loud enough for Gandalf to hear.

Thorin was amazed how well she played her part. Too well. He could almost feel hatred toward her at how she outwardly spurned him. He kept an eye on the wizard, wanting to know his reaction.

"Not again with this," Gandalf sighed.

Gandalf had a hand on his shaking head. If this was the result of locking them within the room, he regretted ever doing so. It seemed he only added kindling for the fire.

"And I thought some progress had been made back in Bree. Hm, perhaps another approach is needed."

Thorin secretly smiled. This would be fun indeed. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad to befriend her. After all, she wasn't at all like Thranduil. He could learn to trust her. He knew she trusted him to a degree.

Mini Flashback

_He had received a Freesia flower from her without any explanations as she left rather quickly. It so happens that Elrond and his household had seen the gift she'd given. All were surprised and told the dwarf lord the meaning of such a gift. It shocked him and made him feel honored to be counted among the few to receive the flower. He wondered why and only thought about the time they had been locked away by Gandalf. Had it been from then that she found him somewhat trustworthy?_

It came time for Thorin to leave. Elrond bade he and his companions farewell. Míweth told him of when to possibly expect her arrival. Everyone watched the company leave.

Now it was time for Míweth, Haldir, and Glorfindel to depart.

"Protect her and keep her close," Elrond ordered yet pleaded to Glorfindel and Haldir as only a father could. "Guide her along her path, letting go when necessary."

"We shall do all in our might to see her through to her journey's end," Glorfindel replied.

"She shall return, safe and whole, Lord Elrond." Haldir bowed.

A small distance away was Celebrian sharing last motherly wisdom and moment.

"Míweth, long have we prepared you for this journey. I pray none shall be in vain. We wish to see your true smile where no pain lingers in your eyes." She placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "In truth, I wish to hold you back from this painful road, yet it is for your good that I restrain myself." The eyes of both females watered. Neither wanting this to happen and desired to drag it out as long as possible.

"Naneth, I will succeed and return to your arms as quickly as possible." Míweth smiled, trying not to cry. "Do not worry for long. Glorfindel and Haldir are by my side. They will not allow me to come to harm in any manner."

"I know, but still allow me some for you are and always will be my daughter."

"Naneth."

"Before you depart, I have some words for you to ponder upon in this journey. I know that you are aware that these two your travel with love you very deeply, yet you are unsure of how to deal with this matter of love. There is no need to rush and decide whom to love. This is another path that flows along the path you now take. Look deeply into each one and get to know them before deciding. Love is not something to be rushed. Patience and a clear mind will help. If you are still confused when you reach Lothlorien, speak with Galadriel and Celeborn."

"I will."

They stared at each other then hugged tightly, knowing words were now over and the time had come.

"Journey safe, dearest daughter of my heart."

"Farewell, Naneth."

Elrond walked slowly to them. "Come Míweth, it is time for you to leave."

Míweth turned to see Haldir and Glorfindel upon their horses. Sulegor waited patiently beside them. Lindir and Erestor stood a bit behind Elrond smiling at her.

"Thank you for everything, Ada Elrond."

"There is no need to thank us, dear Míweth." He engulfed her within a warm hug. "I only ask that you finish your path and return safely to us."

"I shall."

Standing together, Elrond and Celebrian watched the little flower moving toward richer, firmer ground to grow. Above the departing trio, a hawk cried out as it flew past the gate.


	10. Manwë's Vigil

Manwë watched Dinenloth with mild interest. He was glad Iluvatar had prevented him from ending the child's life at birth as well as punishing Yavanna. Iluvatar had seen her as a marvelous gift for Arda and had told him the elf maiden would play a major role in shaping Arda's future.

Right now Dinenloth was riding with Haldir and Glorfindel toward the Redhorn Pass. They were two days away and she had shown hesitance in reaching their destination. She was also plagued by dull headaches and nightmares that fled away forgotten upon waking up.

If she could reach the end of this path and accepted what laid at the end, she would become a great asset and truly a magnificent gift for Arda.

"Dinenloth, let us see how strong you are and why Yavanna calls you her daughter. Show us all in Valinor and Arda who you truly are. We are waiting to see you at your quest's end."

The three elves looked up in the sky to see a flock of birds flying by them. A bird cried out far ahead of the trio, as if beckoning them to hurry and come to their destination.

"Shall we quicken our pace?" Haldir asked Dinenloth.

She gazed upon the looming mountain. Truthfully, she dared not approach any closer, yet the words and warnings of Elrond echoed loudly within her mind. Mustering courage and strength, she tightened her hold of the reins.

"I must see this journey through to the end. Let us go."

Manwë smiled as he kept continual vigil over her.

* * *

Please review and tell your thoughts!


	11. Cries of a Brother

The woods felt empty, devoid of warmth, light, laughter, love, and joy. A darkness spreading throughout all of Greenwood. It began from the southern lands of Greenwood and like a disease, slowly spreading upward. Trees were dying, a courtesy of the rapidly increasing spiders. Orcs, once fearing to trespass, now ran rampant without worry.

Flowers that had flourished under Dinenloth's care either wilted or shone less. All the plants within the garden closed up in a dormant state, awaiting until Dinenloth returned to grace them with her presence. Even animals frequented the gardens less often.

Legolas sighed deeply as he returned from scouting the borders. At the gate he saw Meluinir and Faervel. The sight of them made him want to sigh again but instead he weakly smiled as they greeted him. These last two years had been hard on them. They probably suffered just as much as he had.

Meluinir used to be vibrant, always laid back, smiling, singing, and laughing. Nowadays he was downcast and seemed bored with any task given him, though he performed it immediately and quickly as possible. Hardly did he speak with any. If he were not on duty or in his room, Legolas often found him lingering by Dinenloth's room or roam her dormant garden with a melancholy smile.

Faervel had only become even more serious to the point where he was harsh on his fellow comrades if they disobeyed an order or a mishap occurred. If he had free time, he managed to find tasks to keep him busy. When he spoke, it was clipped and straight to the point. No one dared get on his bad side. A few times Legolas caught him kneeling before some Freesias and fingering them with a despondent look.

He himself had changed for the worse. He no longer smiled, laughed, nor sang in joy. Nothing was fun for him anymore. All was serious. A coldness had seeped into him, but only when he was amongst others. Alone he was smothered by emotions that threatened to break him. These emotions at times nearly drove him to either search out for his sister or fight against his father whether verbally or physically. All his anger he channeled through his arrows when practicing or shooting down orcs and spiders. When in such state, his arrows flew with deadly speed, power, and accuracy. Gwaenir had not been pleased with Legolas in such state when scouting but he could do naught. Both he and Nestor had spoken and counseled him many times, but the distraught elf would have none of it.

Legolas passed through the gate. His intentions were to go to his room but his feet led him elsewhere. He found himself instead at the tree of his parents. Seeking comfort at the moment, he chose to climb and sit upon his mother's favored branch.

Nothing was the same without Dinenloth. He wanted his sister back! Only she could return everything and everyone to how they used to be. If only his father hadn't tried to cage her in like some animal! If only he had been stronger to fight against his father to protect her! Why? Why did this have to happen?!

He clutched onto his hair and wanted to scream in anger.

Did his father not see what was happening to everyone? Everything was falling apart! Dinenloth had been the one to prevent that! She held everything together, making chaos into serenity. Without her there was no light and darkness swept in.

"Nana, I don't know what to do. Ada has become cold to all and will not listen to reason. It was he who caused all this because of his actions against Dinenloth. It was he who chased her away from us. I hate Ada! I hate what he has become, what he has done, what he intends to do! Why!? Why must this happen?"

His heart ached terribly from the many emotions crashing upon him and vying for control. What hurt him most was that he couldn't put all the blame on his father. Had he not also been selfish and entertained few ideas of trapping her within? He had not wanted her with other males who were attracted to her. Deep inside he wanted his little sister to remain by his side and not wander off with those she might truly love.

"Please Dinenloth, come back. Come back to us and heal us as you once did before. Nana, will you help her? Will you help us? I want her to come back, even if it be for a short time. Please."

For the first time in many centuries, he wept. Tears of anger, tears of loneliness, tears of sadness, tears of dying hope, tears of remorse, tears of confusion, tears of a pleading wish.

* * *

Author's note: I thought it time for a short moment with how those in Greenwood are taking Dinenloth's absence. Can't believe I forgot about them. I know I left out Thranduil. It's because I might do a chapter for him on how he feels about his precious jewel's absence.

Leave a review please! If need be I'll make a balrog appear and leave you at his mercy, or I could tie up all your favorite hot elves and leave them for you guys to go all fancrazy on them. :) *acts innocent* It's not like I'm forcing you to do anything. Just a suggestion/plea for a review :) Simply wanting to know what you guys think of my story so far.


	12. Plans and a Speech?

If the title stinks, sorry. Couldn't think of anything else ... :( Anyways, should have one or two more chapters up later in the day. If lucky, I might be able to put up a few more.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Celeborn was in his room standing upon the balcony. Upon his desk not far from where he stood was a letter from Elrond and Celebrian that arrived but a week ago. It had stated all that Galadriel had seen last night. Dinenloth, or rather Amariel as she was called by all in Lothlorien, was on her journey toward reconciling with her past. If all was going accordingly, Amariel should have reached the Pass today.

The closing of a door had him turning to gaze upon his lovely wife. Her smile drove away all of the present and returned them both to the day they first met. It had been in the First Age when all still retained a sense of innocence and purity. They knew and seen firsthand all that happened in that Age of the Two Trees: Telperion and Laurelin.

He held out a hand, bidding her to come. She gladly accepted it and fell into his loving embrace. For just this moment, they two lived in their past, cherishing one another without worry coming between them. Their lights mingled together and brightened the two lovers. A sweet, gentle kiss was shared. Hearts beat as one.

"Have you decided?" Galadriel asked the moment they returned to the present.

Celeborn still held onto her, not ready to release her. "I intend on going to speak to him. But the manner I go in depends upon Amariel's state when we speak with her. This has gone on far enough. I fear he may do terrible damage if his anger is not controlled."

Galadriel sighed. "This will be her next test should she pass her current one. Should she not pass the test with Thranduil, there will be no hope of them ever reuniting and she shall slowly fade away from this world. No one will be able to save her and Mandos will await in his halls for her broken soul to come to him, seeking release from her sufferings and tears.

Thranduil knows not he holds the balance of her life within his hand. It takes but one error to upset the balance and throw all into ruin and chaos."

Her words displeased him. He would make sure such an end would not pass. In no way would he allow Amariel, his beloved adopted granddaughter, to die. He would help her return Thranduil to a proper, working mindset of a loving father. It might even do some good to knock him about a few times to bring him back to his senses.

Celeborn smiled. That sounded very good indeed. He vaguely wondered if Elrond desired to do the same. It sounded so in the letter. Perhaps he should invite his son-in-law to join in this moment of "How to be a Father" speech with Thranduil.

* * *

Just had to put in that small romance between Celeborn and Galadriel. :)

Do you guys think Thranduil needs a few well laid punches?

Elohir and Elladan: Hey can we join in with grandfather?! We don't care that Thranduil's her father. He hurt our innocent, little Miweth! Besides, we haven't had any action in this story!

Me: Oh, yeah, uh, about that . . . well . . .

Celebrian: Boys, calm down. No one is going to do any physical harm to Thranduil. *glares at Celeborn* Right, Adar?

Celeborn: *pales then coughs* Boys, your mother is right.

Elohir and Elladan: *shoulders slump in dejection* Aww!

Celeborn: However, nothing was ever said against using your well devised pranks.

Elohir and Elladan: Sweet!

The three get together to plan.

Celebrian: Adar! Elohir! Elladan! *turns to Elrond* Do something about this!

Elrond: They're your sons and father. *whispers* So the twins got the mischief from your side of the family. *gets bonked on the head by his wife*

Me: *speaks to readers* Well, thoughts? Reviews?

Elladan and Elohir: *in the background* Stargazer06, put us in the story! We want to have some fun! You haven't forgotten about us the entire time, right?

Me: *smiles nervously* Well, . . .


	13. The Redhorn Pass

All had been excellent until Dinenloth had reached the exact spot where she had been shot with the poisonous arrow. Her eyes dilated and she broke out in a cold sweat.

Each time Sulegor attempted to move forward the reins pulled him back. Sulegor understood why they were here and tried to help. He tried once more to move forward but instead the reins were forcing him backward.

"No."

Haldir positioned his horse behind the two while Glorfindel ripped the reins from Dinenloth's death grip.

"Míweth, you have come this far. You can not stop now. Haldir and I are with you. You will not face this alone."

She shook her head. Her face pleaded with Glorfindel to continue no more.

"Míweth, you have nothing to fear. It grieves me that it happened but it is all in the past. You are still here, alive. That is all that matters, Little Flower. I promise no harm will come to you. Let me help you as you once did before in Imladris. Have I not your trust?" He received a slow, shaky nod. "Do you have complete trust in me?" Again she nodded. "Then let us continue. We shall go slowly if you like." Another nod. "Very well."

Glorfindel stayed beside her, leading Sulegor by the reins. Haldir moved to her other side. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch and managed not to shy away.

"I know you can make it through this. As Glorfindel has said, you are not alone. We shall remain by your side and guide you as best we can. However, the only way to help you is if you accept us. We can do nothing if you will only push us away."

Dinenloth nodded and attempted to calm herself. Accept. Accept them. They promised to protect her. Now she had to trust them. Trust them with all. She was not alone. She had friends with her to help her every step of the way.

She stopped the others and shakily slid off Sulegor. "I-I w-wish to walk from h-here."

The two males looked at each, unsure at first but quickly let it pass. This was her decision. They nodded and chose to walk as well, leading their horses along the way.

Again they moved slowly through the pass. Few times Dinenloth would freeze before shaking her head and forcing herself to continue. She would also mumble to herself, which her companions managed to hear.

"I can do this. I am not alone. They will help me."

Those words made the two males proud of her.

Memories of the past flashed before her eyes. She remembered fighting and struggling against her captors. All the orcs laughed and provoked her to continue struggling. Words of hopelessness and despair were thrown at her. They kicked and cut her. If she had to compare herself with someone from the past, she would definitely making comparisons with Turin Turambar as he suffered at the hands of orcs in his captivity.

She shivered at the memories but pushed on. She had to reach the spot. The place Alasse died.

"What is she searching for?" Haldir asked in a whisper, when he noticed her looking for something.

"Hm," was Glorfindel's reply before stopping. "Míweth," She turned around with a cocked head. "We shall wait right here while you make amends with Alasse." She gave a small bow and smile, then resumed her pace. Sulegor dutifully followed.

As soon as she found the spot, she crashed to her knees. There on the ground she pictured her dear friend lying there dead struck by an arrow.

"Alasse," she barely managed to whisper. "Y-You could have lived on had you not tried to protect me. Was-Was I worth that much to you th-that you would die for me?" A tear trickled down her face. "They were far more powerful than you, yet you decided to fight. Wouldn't your instincts to tell you to flee in face of danger you couldn't handle?"

She paused and reverently touched the spot. A hawk's cry caused her to look up momentarily. Up on a crag stood the hawk gazing at her with a cocked head. It flapped its wings a few times before taking off, flying through the rest of the pass. Dinenloth watched as the hawk happened to be too close to a bird nest. In a blink of an eye, a small bird was chasing after the hawk, preventing the bird of prey to near the nest again. The hawk swiftly left and the little bird returned to the nest.

Dinenloth blinked, letting the sight seep into her mind. Right before her was a displayed a lesson. Though little and weak, the bird fought a bigger, more powerful bird to protect its nest.

She returned her gaze onto the ground. "Is that what happened? You wanted to protect me just as that bird protected its nest? And that hawk was like the orcs? Because you saw the orcs intending to do more harm to me, you attacked them and tried to stop them from approaching me? You protected me as if I were one of your own?" Tears now streamed down her face and splashed upon the ground.

"Forgive me, my dear friend! I have wronged you terribly! I should have never forgotten those days. But I did so because it only reminded of all the pain and terror I faced. I only saw the bad, yet there was good that I had never truly seen before. You fought bravely to protect me, and I lived through the terror. I lived, in exchange your your life."

She wiped away her tears. A joyous smile broke out on her face, lighting her entire face.

"Thank you. You have always been a true friend, staying by me and protecting me. You have shown me bravery, strength, and a desire to protect. I have learned that though I may be weak, as long as I have a desire to protect something, I can face any foe even if they be mightier than me. I will protect this life you died for. I will fight to continue living. I will fight with all I have for those whom I wish to protect, those whom I hold dear to my heart. It is time I do my best to protect my friends and family, whom have always been with me and protected me from all dangers."

Standing to her feet, she felt a small burden lift from her body. Peace. It felt magnificent.

"Come Sulegor, let us return to the others and continue on. I wish to also stop by the tree which sheltered me from harm. I must go say my thanks to it."

From a distant Haldir and Glorfindel could see her shining as she waved for them to come. She had not stopped smiling and they sensed enthusiasm surging forth from her body.

Admittingly, both had been a bit worried, but seeing her in such state had them returning her smile with one of their own. She had found peace with Alasse and with what happened in this place. She had found a desire to live. Firm, rich ground in which to plant herself in. All that was left was receiving the proper nourishments and time to grow.

The trio moved on, never once noticing a few flowers suddenly sprouting from the ground where Alasse died. A gentle breeze came by, causing it to wave in the air.

Forget-Me-Not.

* * *

One down! Now to see if I can possibly get two more in before the day ends.

This chapter was kind of hard for me to get down as I hadn't figured how to make Dinenloth react to the place and Alasse's death. I did my best with her speech to Alasse. Made me slightly unsure if I did good or not. From this I at least wanted her to learn a lesson and be able to grow from it. She had to let go of the past and move forward.

Dinenloth: Leave a review, please! I'm sure Alasse would appreciate it if you say something. What do you think Sulegor?

Sulegor: *neighs and nods head in agreement*

Haldir: Come Amariel! *grabs her hand* Let us hurry to Lothlorien. It has been long since you have been in our woods and danced amongst the trees!

Glorfindel: *stares at the joined hands and feels uneasy about it* Did Lord Elrond say why we must pass through Lothlorien? *brings Sulegor between the two, causing them to separate hands.*

*in Lothlorien*

Galadriel: *smiles*

Celeborn: *sighs* You enjoy this game against Elrond far too much.

Galadriel: If Amariel doesn't decide for herself, then I, her grandmother, shall help her decide whom to love.

Celeborn: And of course, you will throw Haldir before her.

Elrond: *appears from nowhere* I will not have her with that Marchwarden of yours! Glorfindel is the perfect match for her!

Galadriel: *acts surprised* Well, Glorfindel is not doing so well. Haldir has already kissed her.

Elrond: What!?

Galadriel: *gives him chapter 6* Stargazer06 had them kissing when they were at Imladris.

black aura of doom erupts

Me: *sitting home thinking up the next chapter when a chill runs down my spine* I suddenly feel very uneasy and scared for my life.


	14. Awakened Power

Now I haven't completely forgotten about our dear dwarves and neither has Dinenloth. When she reached Lorien by nightfall, the trees immediately told her of the dwarves plight of being chased by orcs.

"What is wrong, Míweth?" Glorfindel asked, worried as she gazed toward the north with unease.

"Trouble," was her one worded response before placing a hand on a tree and shutting all out to learn of the company's exact location.

What happened instead was that her mind had traversed the path. It was a most extraordinary sensation! Never had this happened before! She could feel all the plants and every connection they had! The scent of the many flora's and of earth flooded her senses, creating images that showed what plants she passed through.

All to soon for her, the path came to a stop. Through her senses she could "see" Mithrandir telling the others to climb the trees. She "watched" and "felt" everyone climb high into the trees. It wasn't long before the orcs and their wargs arrived.

"_I must help them in some way, or else they shall either be captured or killed!"_

Through this new found connection she pleaded with the trees to awaken and help her companions.

"_Please, save them! Save them from the orcs and wargs! There is still much they have to accomplish. They can not meet death in such a place!"_

Without hesitation, roots struck from beneath the ground, attacking any that dared harm the dwarves, wizard, and hobbit. The attack caught all by surprise.

"What's going on!?" was shouted not only from the dwarves and hobbit, but also from the orcs, though they probably said it in a more vulgar way which I do not intend on writing.

"Didn't this happen before when those trolls were going to eat us?" Bombur questioned loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yeah!" exclaimed several of them.

"Who's doing this?" asked Biblo.

"Misteth," both Thorin and Gandalf said, though Thorin's came out a little gruff as once again being rescued by her while Gandalf's voice held some amusement.

Azog did not back down from this sudden attack and ordered all the trees to be burned. Torches were lit and thrown. Flames and smoke rose high into the air and eagerly engulfed the area, seeking more to burn and smother.

Dinenloth's senses were lit with intense pain. Amongst the screams of the trees, she thought she heard a person scream as well, but wasn't sure who.

Her body burned! She knew not how to escape from the pain! So many trees! They were burning and dying! She "felt" all their pain; she "heard" all their screams!

Help! Someone help!

"Míweth!"

"Amariel!"

It all disappeared. There was no fire, intense heat, pain, smoke, trees burning. It was all gone. She gasped at the sudden change. A cool breeze caused her to shiver. Her eyes and mind readjusted to her surroundings. What she saw before her face were two highly worried and scared elves. Behind them was a starry lit sky. Arms that felt much like Glorfindel's held her tighter.

She knew it was his because as always when in his arms, she felt so protected and loved. There was nothing to fear. His light chased away all her fears, leaving her to bask within his caressing warmth.

She tried to speak to them, wondering why their faces appeared so fearful, but her mouth refused to work. In fact, no part of her body responded. Her sight was the last to go. Slowly, slowly all disappeared, until all that was left was . . . darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: At last! Though short, I have at last given Glorfindel a moment with fair Dinenloth! Okay, so it's her explaining how she knows he's holding her. Still it's some insight on what she feels toward him.

What's this? A power awakening within her? Was this part of the power Yavanna bestowed upon her or something different? Why was she even given such power? What was Yavanna planning?


	15. I Love Her?

Author's Note: to Lin waldie who wrote "You are expressing emotion well but words are being left out. The lack of clarity slows people down." Wow . . . Thank you very much for telling me! I would have sent this through PM but since you were a guest, I went this route. Admittingly, clarity is one of my weak areas(I need to be reminded of this often or else I'll forget), but I shall work on that as best I can. If there is anything else that I lack, please do tell me. That goes for everyone else! Please tell me what I might be doing wrong!

* * *

Glorfindel sat beside the unconscious Míweth. No one understood what had happened, after he and Haldir described what they had seen.

Flashback

"_What is wrong, Míweth?" he asked, worried as she gazed toward the north with unease._

"_Trouble," was her one worded response before placing a hand on a tree._

_He and Haldir exchanged a look of confusion until a soft green light caught their attention. Both were speechless as the light was emitting from Míweth. Neither recalled such a display ever occurring when she spoke to trees. So why now? _

"_What should we do?" Haldir asked._

_He shook his head. "Let us see what else may happen. She is in no danger at this moment. When she is done, we may ask our questions."_

"_Very well. I shall send a message of our arrival through one of our scouts. I shall return quickly."_

_He watched Haldir ride into the woods. Nothing more happened with Míweth. It was when her light burst into flames did things worsen._

"_Míweth?" He went to stand beside her and saw her face contorted in pain intwined with fear. _

"_Míweth!" he shouted. He desperately wanted to touch her, but feared it might worsen things. "Do you hear me? You must stop this at once!" _

_His voice never reached her. Instead, her light burst into erratic flames. Her eyes opened wide yet unseeing. Her mouth opened yet no sound uttered. The state she was in caused him to be highly distressed._

"_Míweth!" _

"_Glorfindel!" He turned his head to see Haldir dashing toward him. "What is happening to her? Why does she appear to be in pain?"_

"_I do not know! Never has this happened."_

_An unearthly scream pierced the air, causing all to pale and quiver at the sound. The two elves turned to see that the scream came from their beloved maiden. Every muscle in her body stretched and tightened from what ever pain she was currently experiencing. Her head was raised, face lifted to the sky. _

"_Help! Someone help!" she cried aloud, possibly pleading for release from her pain._

"_Míweth!"_

"_Amariel!"_

_Not able to bear anymore of her suffering, Glorfindel pulled her away from the tree. The light vanished as she gasped and fell limp, barely missing the ground had Glorfindel not kept an arm behind her. He knelt while carefully holding up her upper body. Both he and Haldir were on edge as they waited for her to regain her senses and return to them. When she managed to focus on them, they simultaneously released a breath they had unconsciously held. No one had ever managed to make either of them as highly worried and scared as they currently were. Not even when Glorfindel faced that Balrog so many centuries ago. That was nothing to the fear he was currently feeling. _

_They could tell through her eyes she was wanting to speak but wasn't able to. Confusion swam in her eyes until her eyelids closed._

"_Míweth?" Glorfindel gently shook her. _

_His heart beat fast. What was happening to her? How could he help her? What could he do? He was going crazy! How could he protect her if he didn't know what was going on?! He should know! _

_He had known her since she was an elfing! In all of Imladris, he had been the first whom she allowed in her heart. He helped raised her, watched her grow, cared for her, loved her as . . . as . . . His spiraling thoughts screeched to a halt. _

_How did he love her? Was it a love as with family? No. As a friend, perhaps? Well he always enjoyed her company and was pleased when they sat alone in their secret place. Her smiles always made him smile. But the thought of being a friend nagged him. The only other option was . . . It couldn't be, right? Did he truly love her as a lover would? His heart raced. Faster than it took him to arrive at this conclusion, he recalled every moment he spent with her. Yes. Yes, he indeed loved her. From the moment he met her, he had become attached to her. He loved her with all his heart._

"_Glorfindel." Haldir shook him from his thoughts. "Hurry! Sulegor is the fastest of our steeds. Take her to Lady Galadriel! Perhaps, she might know what is happening to Amariel."_

End Flashback

Haldir was currently reporting to his Lord and Lady all that transpired since leaving Imladris. Míweth had been placed in the bedroom allotted for her, whenever she visited. Not once had he moved from her side. He gently grabbed one of her hands as if it were fragile and encased it within his own hands. His body softly glowed golden with his own power. He allowed his light slide onto her body and caress it.

"Let me be able to help, my little flower," he whispered to her. "If you can hear me, come back to us. Come back to me. We are all very worried about you. It pains me so to see you lying here. I wish to see you smiling and hear you laughing and singing once again. When you awaken, we can find a place where I can read to you." He paused a good while. "I need you with me, because . . . I love you, dearest Míweth."


	16. A Kiss Ending in Heartache

Míweth felt a familiar light caress her enough to prod her awake. The first part of her body to work were her ears.

"Let me be able to help, my little flower," a whispered to her. "If you can hear me, come back to us. Come back to me. We are all very worried about you."

She cleared her foggy brain while processing his words. Come back? Worried?

"It pains me so to see you lying here."

Ah, she now remembered it all before blacking out. So she was either in the healing ward or her own room.

"I wish to see you smiling and hear you laughing and singing once again. When you awaken, we can find a place where I can read to you." He paused a good while. "I need you with me, because . . . I love you, dearest Míweth."

What!? He-He loved her?

His declaration had Míweth opening her eyes. Her first sight was of Glorfindel nearing her face intent on kissing her. She couldn't think fast enough. Luckily her heart took over her malfunctioning brain and body the second their lips touched. Her heart thumped in joy and willed her body to kiss him.

"_It feels just like his light. A soft caress, warmth, calm that chases away my fears. It feels protective and loving."_

Feeling her kiss him made Glorfindel pause in mild shock. However, he didn't want to miss such an opportunity and went straight into kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he placed one hand on her cheek and the other on the bed to stabilize himself.

Her brain chose this moment to function.

"_What about Haldir?" _ A picture of him kissing her came forth._ "Do you not love him?"_

All came to a screeching halt. Eyes that managed to close during the kiss shot wide open. Arms fell to her side. The kiss stopped as she moved away and sat up, staring at him.

Glorfindel felt her freeze and move away. He moved back into his seat to see what was wrong. Shock, confusion, and guilt was expressed all over her body and within her eyes. What happened for her to garner such emotions?

"Míweth?"

She backed away from him as if frightened by him.

"I-I am sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I . . ."

Without explanation, she flung off the blanket and flew out of the room. Tears cascaded down her face.

"Míweth!"

"_I'm sorry!"_ she repeatedly said in her mind. She ran without any direction. Just as long as she was away from Glorfindel and didn't bump into Haldir, anywhere was fine.

Glorfindel stood at the door, watching her run away. His heart ached when she said those words. Why was she sorry? Did she not mean to kiss him? Did she not have the same feelings as he, hence her apology? Now he was the confused one.

Why? Why did she have to love them both? It hurts . . . her heart was aching terribly.

"_I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

Sorry for the delay of this chapter! But now that it's done, I really am blank on how the next chapter will play out. Thought about her and Celeborn talking about it. Maybe a look in Galadriel's mirror. What say you?

Ah, before forget. Anyone got ideas concerning the bet between Elrond and Galadriel on what the loser should do?


	17. Will You Look?

Celeborn calmly strode through his wife's garden in search of Dinenloth. It wasn't long before he heard Arwen calming her sobbing sister.

"Nîth, I know you will choose correctly. I like to believe you knew deep inside whom you loved, but never chose the time to acknowledge it. As time went on, that knowledge got pushed back by daily concerns and fears. But now that you are clearing the mess within your mind and heart, there is room and time for you to again focus on that feeling and acknowledge it."

Dinenloth sniffled as she removed her head from Arwen's lap and sat up. "Arwen."

"No one is pressuring you," Arwen smiled. "Decide what to do with the time that is given you."

"And that is an encouraging thought, Amariel," said Celeborn as he made his presence known. "Come walk with me, child."

Arwen patted her back with a smile. "I shall be in my room should you desire to speak more."

Dinenloth nodded and walked with Celeborn.

"Haldir has spoken of your intentions. Will you continue to pursue them?"

"Yes. It is time to mend the gulf between Ada and I."

"Have you prepared for such a confrontation? He has not taken your departure as well as some hoped for. He is not the same as he once was."

She sighed in grief. "I know. Merely the thought of speaking with him frightens me, but I cannot continue on my path when such a problem hinders my journey. I cannot allow fear to control me. He is still my Ada, regardless of how changed he is. It was he who first gained my trust and on that will I depend upon to see me through this task."

Celeborn nodded in satisfaction. Determination.

"There is something you must see before departing." She stared up at him in curiosity. He chuckled.

The two arrived to see Galadriel awaiting them. Beside her was a silver basin.

"Amariel, a time of great change is rapidly approaching, for you and for all Middle Earth. Already you have played but a small role. However, in this great change your role shall become bigger. I have foreseen this during the time we visited Greenwood." Saddened eyes watched the child freeze in unbelief. Such a burden was not needed upon her. "Come to the basin and look into the water. There you may see things that were, are, or yet to come."

Dinenloth forced her stiff body to approach. In hesitance she asked, "What if I wish not to look?"

"Do you wish not to know what is the better course to take? Will you remain in the dark, unsure of yourself?"

She contemplated the questions. "I do wish to know the correct path, however . . ." She paused. "However, the future is not for me to know." Arwen's words came to mind. "I only need know what to do with the time I have."

Confidence entered her voice the more she spoke.

"I live not in the future but the present. To know the future is a burden I wish not to carry. That knowledge will tempt me to change what should have come to pass. I do not wish to meddle with it. There are many paths, but only one can I walk. I am frightened at the unknown but it is the unknown that will strengthen me to continue on. As long as this chosen path takes me to what I seek, I will continue forth."

"And what do you seek?" Galadriel's eyes sparkled in mirth.

"That which I have lost: my past and Ada. I shall regain them and see that which is broken is restored whole."

* * *

Nîth - Sister at least I think that what it is

I really did plan on having Dinenloth look into the mirror and see glimpses of what will happen in LotR. But I decided against it and chose this. To play with the future is like playing with fire that will sooner or later get out of control. Really, it is not for us to know our entire future. Only God knows and we must leave our lives, our future in His hands. He knows what is best and will show/tell us when the time is right.

The next chapter is one you all have probably been waiting for. Love!

Review pleeeeeaaaaaassse! Por favor! Necesito sus pensamientos! (Please! Need your thoughts!) Did I say that correctly in spanish? I understand spanish better than speaking it, but after being out of Honduras for five years (lived there five years) my poor spanish has decreased even further. *sigh*


	18. Amin Mela Lle

Dinenloth was between Galadriel and Celeborn as they walked through Caras Galadhon. With one problem solved it was time to focus on another: love. The three spoke on this subject and Dinenloth was able to see clearer whom her heart had chosen. She thanked them for their words and guidance and went to look deeper upon the matter.

The spot she chose was beside the river that coursed through Lothlorien. Fingers entered the cold water, images of Haldir and Glorfindel played before her.

To her they opposites. Haldir was like the moon. His light wasn't immense but held a power of his own. Like the moon's glow: soft, gentle, and holding a warmth of it's own. He went out of his way to see her laugh and smile. Whenever she was with him, they managed to find ways to tease each other or wind up in some game he spontaneously created. She felt comfortable with him and loved him . . . a love comparable to siblings.

Glorfindel was as the sun: bright, powerful yet controlled, warmth she could bask in forever. He was . . . everything to her! She loved every part of him! It was he whom her heart had chosen as an elfing. When she had first met him, she had been pulled toward him. Something tugged at her to trust him whole heartedly, that he could be another to heal her heart. And he had healed her! He had helped her to open herself to others. Never once had he failed her. He was her all. Without him . . . without him . . .

A tear fell into the river. The hand that was in the water now clenched tightly above her heart.

Without him she would plunge into cold darkness. He was her Sun, her Light, her life. She could not live without him.

In one swift, graceful move she stood and ran. She knew not where he was, but her heart knew and guided her feet.

"Glorfindel!" she cried the moment she spied him.

"Míweth!?"

He couldn't say more as she dashed into him and held him tightly.

"I cannot live without you! I love you! I always have but just never looked deeply to see it. I am sorry for hurting you earlier. I was . . ."

"Confused. I know," he interrupted her. He lifted her chin so he could see her face. A joyous smile erupted on his face. "Lady Galadriel had spoken to me of your conflict. My heart is elated in knowing your feelings to this one. I too feel the same as you. I am sure that if I had never met you, I would sail into the West having tired of the world."

"Glorfindel." Her eyes sparkled with tears of happiness.

"Míweth, my little flower."

There in Lothlorien, the two kissed, forgetting all else. In that single moment, it was only them. Their lights mingled together. The sun flared, sending more warmth throughout Arda. Trees shed their flowers to celebrate the occasion. Flowers danced in the breeze. All the plants rejoiced to know Dinenloth found love. A hawk flew above Lothlorien, crying out as if announcing to all the splendid news.

"Amin mela lle."

* * *

Amin mela lle - I love you

At long last! Short but at least I got them to say those words. I tried to find more ways to describe Haldir, but nothing came. And I've done enough description of Glorfindel in other chapters so *shrugs shoulders*. Hope you guys are satisfied with this long awaited love moment! I know I am. Twenty chapters from 1st story and eighteen chapters here to arrive to their love . . . whew.


	19. Forever Together

Sorry for the long wait. I had written a little bit like a week or more ago while my brain struggled with what more to write. Wasn't until now I decided to return and finish the chapter. Go ahead and punish me if you feel the need.

* * *

Glorfindel and Dinenloth sat content at the base of a tree. He had an arm around her shoulders and she leaned on his side. Above them on a branch a hawk peered down upon them analyzing their every movement.

"Where is our next stop, Míweth?"

She sighed. She had hoped this conversation could have been prolonged a bit longer. He nor Haldir would be pleased with her words. In fact they would object and deny her plan.

Removing herself from him, she sat straight and looked at him. He removed his arm and twisted to see her face, sensing this was important. It concerned him when he noticed her eyes turned expressionless. Never had those eyes been turned on him.

"Glorfindel, events are approaching that will delay my journey to regain my memories. I must need be a part of these event." Glorfindel listened attentively, masking his thoughts. "Tonight, the trees have spoken of Thorin's company in the dwelling of Beorn. Yesterday noon they arrived. I wish to join them there so that I might guide them through Greenwood and calm any storm between the dwarves and my people. Though Thorin will hate me, I intend for us to be seen and captured. Ada will lock me away once more, but this time will be different. I shall not fall into despair again. I will continually speak to him until my words reach him. What will befall the dwarves, I know not, though I hope for the best." She hesitated, allowing uncertainty to slip into her eyes. "For this, I ask for you and Haldir to no longer follow me. This I must do alone. I know you and Haldir will fight with Ada and likely steal me away from my imprisonment. Do you understand?"

His heart sagged at her words. He yearned to be with her more than ever now, having they both declared their love toward each other. With that love came a stronger desire to protect her from all harm, even if that danger was Lord Thranduil.

With a sigh of resignation he answered, "If that is what you desire, than I shall remain behind. Haldir and I were only to guide you along your path, yet it seems it is nearly over and you must face the last part alone." He caressed her face wishing with all his heart to always remain by her side. "Míweth," he whispered with longing.

She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. A small hand grasped the larger one caressing her face. "Forgive me for such a selfish request."

"It pains me, but I understand. This be between your father and you. You feel if others interfered then that gulf twixt you both will never fully mend and you will still feel that pain of sadness and betrayal. If you can not face this then you will not be able to grow." She nodded. "Whenever you feel weighed by despair and grief, remember that you are never alone. You have your friends and family always beside you, ready to give support."

"I shall not forget." She then took off her necklace, grasped the hand that was on her face, and placed the necklace within his palm. "And with this, I shall never be far from you either."

Glorfindel stared at the precious jewel in disbelief. The pendent so perfectly crafted as Laurelin glowed softly as the sun. "You are sure of this?"

She gently closed his hand. "I am sure for my heart has chosen you, Glorfindel. There is no other whom I wish to bear this other than you. Your light has always guided, strengthened, and comforted me. I wish to return the same by letting you bear my light. May this comfort you during times we are not together. Our hearts will be together forever no matter the distance that lie between us."

"Forever," he repeated as placed the necklace around his neck and kiss her.

The pendant glowed even brighter as two lights, two hearts melded into one.

* * *

Does this last section sound familiar? heehee :) Of courses I worded it differently and made little changes, but couldn't pass this up! Dinenloth/Glorfindel version of the moment Aragorn/Arwen had at the bridge as Arwen gave her necklace to him (movie, not in book).

Yay! So happy for the two! I like writing romantic moments! Review please!

Galadriel: *looks in mirror to see Din and Glor kissing*

Celeborn: Looks like you lost the bet.

Galadriel: *wails* Why did I have to lose! I have hardly ever lost a bet!

In Imladris

Elrond hums happily to himself as he enters a room to grab specific items.

Lindir: Lord Elrond seems to be pleased about something. Would you know why, Erestor?

Erestor: No.

Celebrian: I believe it has to do with a bet he made with my mother. He must be preparing her punishment in the possibly he won.

Elrond: *responds to them from the room* Today, I am strongly sensing I have won.

All three: What are you doing in there? *peeks in and eyes nearly pop out*

Elrond: *half evil smile, half gratitude smile*For once I am glad for the creativity the twins have when they prank others. :)

Galadriel: *shivers* Why did I have to lose? I wish we spoke of the punishment before making the bet. I could then prepare myself. I dread whatever he plans for me.


	20. Truly Friends

Night had fallen as Dinenloth met Beorn the second she stepped within his territory. She spoke of all that happened since their last meeting. In return he gave her news of enemy movements and other news he heard in his wanderings, specially news of her family. Her shoulders sagged beneath the invisible weight the news brought.

Legolas had incased his bleeding heart within ice, becoming an uncaring, stiff necked man as their father. His drove himself to perfection in all things. He kept himself busy to keep from thinking of the past.

Meluinir's vibrant, lazy self had given way to silence and boredom with life, performing duties diligently. Whenever possible he tended to seclude himself off from everyone.

Faervel had become more stern and harsh on those around him. Like Legolas, he kept busy to prevent thoughts of the past. If he had free time, he managed to find tasks to keep busy.

One lightness to her heart was that Nestor and Gwaenir remained their usual self, doing their best to keep the others from falling.

Beorn did share of rumors of Thranduil disowning her, removing her status as princess, or of having kicked her out of Mirkwood, as many have called the woods since her departure.

When the two entered his home, the company had not expected her arrival and welcomed her. However, immediately they knew something was wrong when she neither spoke nor smiled. She had detached herself from the world as she mulled over the news and allowed guilt to weigh heavily upon her shoulders. This version of her left the jovial dwarves anxious. Gandalf as usual didn't express anything, merely pondering the matter. As for Biblo, he pattered straight to her to bring her out of her mind.

"Misteth?" He stood before her, trying to read her thoughts.

"I have shared with her news of her kingdom that has left her in such state," Beorn's deep voice erupted around them. "Such news many would not wish to hear, and for one who's heart and mind could easily shatter beneath light pressure, my action would be called unwise. Yet all she ever desires is truth and that is all I ever have spoken with her since our first meeting."

"And what kind of news did you give her," Thorin gruffly asked without showing his genuine concern.

"It is not for me to give others unless she desires." Thorin snorted. "I speak not because she is one whom must be protected from those who may desire to harm her. She is very much needed on Arda," he spoke cryptically.

"Needed?" one of the dwarves asked. "What is so important about her?"

Beorn responded not as he left to roam the lands in his bear form.

"Let us get some rest," Gandalf spoke before silence and awkwardness settled in. "We must leave in the dawn in order to stay ahead of our pursuers." As he ushered everyone away, he glanced at the elf standing before a window. Her thoughts and emotions discreetly hidden.

Sleep evaded the hobbit. He tossed and turned, hoping to find sleep but his mind would have none of it. The image of an emotionless Misteth kept him worried for her. He preferred her smiling and laughing. Knowing sleep wouldn't claim him, he went in search of the maiden. He found her outside standing within the moonlight. They were not the only ones out as he found Gandalf and Thorin to his left, leaning against the building. He silently joined them, hoping to gain some insight of this fair maiden.

Dinenloth's mind and heart were a mess. Grief, pain, betrayal, regrets, desires, her father's anger, a brother's crying heart, friends whom were hurt, her land being overtaken by spiders once again, darkness spreading from Dol Guldur, and so many more. She looked up at the moon seeking comfort in it, but the moon only caused more pain to her heart as it reminded her of Haldir. He had been the last she spoke with before departing Lothlorien.

Flashback

_She was hesitant to speak and nervous to look at him now that she was in his presence. The words were slipping away with each passing second. Maybe if she relayed her first news about her departure the second news would come easier. _

_Haldir wondered why she seemed so hesitant. She couldn't even look at him, which pained him. He wasn't sure which hurt more, her not able to look and speak with him as she used to or having witnessed her and Glorfindel declaring their love for one another then kissing. It had been a mistake to follow after her when he saw her run in tears as she searched for someone. When he saw her heading straight for Glorfindel, he quickly hid behind a tree to watch the scene. His heart broke as he listened to every single word that fell from her lovely lips. As soon as the two kissed, he walked away, not able to bear it any longer. _

"_Haldir," she softly called, bringing him back to the present. "I thank you for taking this journey with me and for all you have done. But from this point, I feel I must go alone."_

_Confusion and hurt marred his face. "Why alone?"_

"_I wish to face Ada alone. To have you and Glorfindel beside me will not fare well. I am sure Ada will imprison me once again and to have you both there will not aid my cause. I fear you two will either seek to break me out or a fight will break out. Ada will not hear your words. I don't even know if I can reach him, but he is someone whom I will fight for until he listens. Please Haldir, you must understand my reasoning for this." She at last looked at him, a plea burning within those eyes._

"_Amariel," he whispered in pain. "Allow me to remain by your side," he himself pleaded as he hugged her in desperation._

_The pain and desperation in his voice, as well as the hug stunned her. Why was he hurting so much?_

"_Please. If I have not your love, then at least allow me to remain your companion. Send me not away from your side."_

_His words and emotions were seared into her heart causing great agony. Stinging tears fell from saddened eyes. Her throat and mouth strove to speak but both failed to work. For not loving him, she had caused him this heartbreak. In the back of her mind she knew the one she chose not would be in grief, but to what extent she knew not. _

_Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, providing what comfort she could while accepting both their pains._

"_Haldir,"_

"_Do not say anything," he interrupted her. He didn't want to hear the words that would only bring more pain to his breaking heart. "Just let me remain beside you."_

_She shook her head in denial and took one step back. Both hands lovingly held his face so he was staring at her. His eyes showing his desperation, pain, and all the love he had for her. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He had to let her go though they could forever remain as dear friends. She was sorry for causing him pain and she felt it herself. He was still someone very precious to her, just not the way he desired. _

_Without a word, they kissed with all their emotions flowing through it. Haldir allowed himself this one moment to shed a few tears as he resigned to her wishes. _

"_Amariel, I fear I can never wholly leave you. I will still love you though your heart be with another. Your happiness is my happiness, even if it brings me pain. I will cherish you forever," he communicated through their kiss. _

"_I know and I'm sorry for causing your heart to ache each time you see my happiness," she responded._

End of Flashback

When would all the pain stop? She didn't want to hurt anymore nor did she want to cause grief to those around her! Why must this happen to her? She grasped for a necklace that no longer hanged around her neck.

In that moment she sang a song that bore her sorrow and confusion, her joy and wishes, memories of those remembered and forgotten, family and friends, loved ones and broken hearts, broken ties and mended bridges, trust and betrayal, forgiveness and acceptance, death and life, peace and hopes of the future.

All the dwarves had woken and went outside when her voice pierced throughout the land and carried through air. All Middle Earth heard the maiden's pure, emotional song. Her song had even carried into Valinor. All could feel what she felt as she sung what laid in her heart. For years many would speak of this night, placing her song into tales, poems, or songs of their own.

In Rivendell, the elves soaked in everything that their Miweth sang to them and wept for her. Those in Lothlorien prayed to the Valar that Amariel's suffering would soon end. All of Greenwood felt as if they had been struck by lightening and various emotions ran throughout the realm as they listened to a voice not heard for more than three years.

The song had at last found completion. She walked away, seeking a tree that would offer view of her home while awaiting the rising of the sun.

Her dwarven and hobbit companions looked at her in a new light. Though she had sung in elvish, they were able to see part of the picture she painted for them purely through the emotions she had poured into the song. The other half was given them when Gandalf kindly translated it and told them who she truly was once she departed. She had sung about her life.

None could return to sleep after that performance. Each left to their own thoughts as her song was still sinking in them. Little did she know that from this night she had gained the immediate respect, friendship, and protection of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and wizard(well she always had those from Gandalf upon their meeting). They would see to it that she suffer no longer. She was a part of them, a companion. A few of the dwarves even went far enough to consider her as family: Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Ori saw her as a sister, while Balin felt grandfatherly toward her. In Thorin she had gain a true friend and ally, though he wouldn't mind to still play her game in messing with the wizard's head believing they hated each other.

Sleep rolled away as they were all strangely energized. Together they watched the sun rise on a new day. The first ray broke out, lighting the way as Dinenloth made her way to them. A smile lit her face. They again welcomed her into their company.

* * *

Pleeeaaaaassse review! By the way, is the title okay? I had no idea what to title this chapter. . . . . *sighs*

I had to put in that moment between Haldir and Dinenloth. It just didn't seem fair to write on her and Glorfindel's love while Haldir had been rejected. Sure, Haldir might be OOC but my brain stuck with this image. He witnessed them declare their love, kiss, and had his heart broken. He had not been chosen but Glorfindel had been. I felt so so so bad for Haldir! I actually want to cry for him now . . .*cries. goes to hug to poor elf* It's okay Haldir! If I can think up of a special lady, you'll definitely find someone who'll heal your heart.

Did I ever mention I hate love triangles! This is why! *cries some more*

Now to the guest who wanted Fili and Kili to have a sister, hmmm . . . will you be somewhat satisfied with them looking at Dinenloth as a sister? Can't properly think of a blood sister for them and if I did create one, she most likely wouldn't be seen until the next story.

To the other guest who wished Dinenloth ended with Elladan: Before I even wrote the first story, it was my intention to put them together. However that all changed while reading "An Unselfish Wish" by Arella1. Truly amazing! That caused me to wish Glorfindel had someone to love and thus was born my struggle to find the right man for her. Of course I made it worse for myself by bringing in Haldir. *sighs and shrugs* now the struggle is over, though now I need to find ways to mend Haldir's heart . . . oh my goodness! I don't think I ever spoke of Elladan and Din's current relationship! Aw man! Does anyone remember if I mentioned them being more like sibling like? If not than deeply sorry for not stating so! I'll make sure to settle that. Elladan and Din will have a sibling relationship.


	21. It Can't Be!

This chapter takes places during the previous chapter while Dinenloth sings. I wanted to focus on Legolas, Meluinir, Faervel, and Thranduil's reactions to hearing her. I had thought about doing a chapter solely for Thranduil's reaction to Din leaving him, but this came instead. Despite my description in chapter 11, Legolas' section in here might have come out odd.

* * *

A bow and arrow fell from Legolas' grasp upon hearing her song, his target practice forgotten. To hear her voice after three years left him shocked to his core. She sounded so close that it had him yearning to search for her. Was she returning home! His body shook with excitement at the prospect, yet it was doused with freezing water just as quickly as it appeared as he feared what their father might do.

Their father had been furious when he learned she had escaped. His fury grew even more in these three years. Dinenloth would be locked away, chained within her room, never to speak with or see anyone unless he permitted it. He would take every single freedom she once had.

Legolas shook his head in fright. "Why have you returned, dear sister? Do you not know what will happen when you are spotted in the woods? I can not bear to see Ada reduce you to such conditions! Nana, what should I do?!" He was full of mixed emotions, desperate for guidance. "Help me make the right choice." He ran off.

Meluinir sat against a tree within the forgotten garden. He stared up through the branches. His face laced with boredom. Hardly a soul entered the garden since her departure and the king's demand for all to leave the garden. Of course he ignored the demand and visited whenever he desired. With the origin caretaker gone, he took it upon himself to keep the place from darkening. Nestor, thankfully, assisted him and instructed him thoroughly.

His eyes widened in surprise and disbelief when he heard Dinenloth singing. It couldn't be? He remained still as he listened to sing and kept it forever in his heart. Pure joy lit his face. Within, he could feel his old self returning the more his listened to her. From the song he sensed a great change in her life. She had become stronger and was finding herself.

"Little Princess, I am happy for you. I regret not in allowing you to escape. Your song tells me of having found wonderful things. Perhaps you can tell me in detail what they are when we meet." He closed his eyes. "It is good to have you back." Feeling back as his old self, he allowed himself sleep away the day where he sat against the tree.

Around him flowers began to perk up and open after their three year dormancy. The garden emitted a small glow.

Faervel was currently struggling to overcome Gwaenir's sword skills. He was highly upset the Gwaenir had chosen to also counsel him concerning his negative change of character since Dinenloth's escape. They would talk during their skirmish. Most of it was him denying it all, until the fight ended with Gwaenir humbling him and forcing him to see his errors. Today was no different. Faervel was about to grumble when a voice echoed through the land.

Both wondered at the words and who could be singing. It didn't take long either.

"Well this is a surprise," Gwaenir said as he sheathed his sword. "I know this to be her voice, yet not once have I sensed such power that it courses through all of Arda." He glanced at Faervel who remained silent and attentive to the song. _"Perhaps her words will have a better effect than my own. Hopefully, if she returns, things will brighten once more."_

Faervel listened to her sing of her life. Shame ate at him. Here she was speaking of friends, hope, wishes, trust, and forgiveness while he allowed anger to consume him. Instead of being a fellow friend to those around him, he lashed out whenever things went wrong. He should have forgiven them instead of accusing or being harsh to his comrades. Now that he thought about it, there were several people whom he destroyed their hopes and wishes.

His sword clattered on the ground as he fell to his knees. A hand covered his face as his errors were realized. He felt as if he had awoken from a nightmare.

"What has happened to me these three years? Have I allowed my heart to fall into darkness?"

Gwaenir felt pity for him and gave a small understanding smile. He moved to place a hand upon the young one's shoulder.

"What will you do now that light has awoken you from dark slumbering? Will you once again aid your young charge? It sounds as if she stands upon a line that with but a single push will cause her to plunge into darkness with no hopes of returning to light."

Faervel removed his hand, staring at the experienced elf. His eyes calculated several moves and Gwaenir was pleased to find positive resolution settle firmly within those eyes.

In the middle of a small council session, Thranduil shot up from his seat at the voice of his daughter. Both hands were firmly planted on the table to support his sudden weak, shaken body. His frozen heart beat once again. Fair skin paled tremendously at her voice and her words.

Behind some verses she was speaking directly to him.

"_Ada, Ada, please, let us return to as we once were! Why must there be much sufferings? Can you not see what is happening to everyone? There is darkness and hurt! Our people hurt, our friends, even us, your children! What wrong have I done that caused you to lock me away? I placed my trust in you since an elfing that you would protect me from all dangers! Yet from you was I harmed! I wanted to smile and laugh! I wanted to sing and play! Grief replaced my joy as day by day I struggled to live with a smile just for you."_

There was more she spoke and some she left unsaid for a later time.

Emotions warred within himself. Fury for her leaving and disobeying him, anger and misery for causing her pain and breaking her trust in him, felicity to hear her voice, yearn to see and hold her once again, worry over her safety since her escape, fear of rejection, hope of restoring their broken relations, and all wrapped around uncertainty to the proper reaction and words upon finally seeing her before him.

The words or rather, severe tongue lashing he received in this brief yet powerful council session concerning his daughter were still fresh on his mind. He dropped into his seat in deep exhaustion, his legs and arms unable to further support him. His poor brain couldn't handle the harsh yet truthful information.

"Surely, it can't be!"

Only two other elves stood within the room beside himself. Thranduil searched their faces for any hint of denial. They gravely nodded.

"It is."

* * *

Oh, seems people have finally sat Thranduil down an discussed his relationship with his daughter! 'Bout time! But how will the woodland king truly act upon seeing Dinenloth?

Now to figure out how to write the next chapter! Book or movie, book or movie . . .hm. If I do it from movie, know that a lot of the conversations will not be extracted from there will try a few, with help from the few youtube clips available. If from book, well, only events/locations. I have the book, just not with me *sad face*. I even have the trilogy+Silmarilion but have not a clue where they are. How I wish I had them so I could better reference, though websites do just as well. I just prefer using the books. *shrugs* Oh well.

What does everyone want to happen next? Mind you, I stink at writing battles so don't expect great details unless you actually write it yourself, then I'll place it in the story. Any battle scenes will be kept simple, though I will have to work at them for future chapters . . . *groans at thought of Battle of Five Armies* aw man! *lightbulb turns on* heeheeheehee . . . I wonder . . .*laughs manically at possible plan* bwahahahaha! Totally crazy but I shall try it none the less! I'll hate myself at first, but in the end it might be worth it all. Don't you just love creative ideas that just pop up out of the blue? I know I do!

Ignore the now creepy authoress whose too delighted to stop laughing and grinning and please do leave a review!

*hums random song* yaaaaaay! so exciting! :)


	22. The Darkness

Okay, the next chapter will be them strolling through Greenwood. Just a little something deemed necessary to place.

* * *

"I will not allow them to enter my home, Mithrandir!"

"She will lead us to our deaths or into a trap, Gandalf!

"How dare you insinuate that I would send you to your deaths! A traps perhaps."

"Those elves will never let us free if they capture us! I say we find another way!

"When you reach your mountain, dwarf, the time to open the door will have passed, and I shall find satisfaction in that. Erebor shall never be reclaimed."

"Why you! I ought to kill you now!"

"You will have to deal with the three elven kingdoms should you slay me. Where would then be the supposed ruler of the mountain and his kindred?"

"Witch!"

"Troll!"

Gandalf massaged his temples as Thorin and Misteth warred with each other for the fiftieth time in two days straight. It seemed nonstop between the two, even at night, complaints arose that one would kill the other who slept. Last night Gandalf witnessed to two on night duties glaring at each other.

"That is enough!" Gandalf reprimanded the two feuding people. "Since departing Beorn's home, there has been nothing but heated words between you two! Is it too hard to remain silent or do you feel the need to give away our location to our enemy?" The two shared one last heated glare before shutting their mouths. Gandalf sighed at the stress they gave him. "O goodness gracious! This has been a mistake to allow these two to travel together! What was I thinking?"

"Vainly seeking to restore the friendship between our two races," Misteth answered flatly as she rode right flanked behind the wizard.

"Can't believe such a notion floated in you mind, wizard, back before the witch and I met," Thorin added, riding directly opposite from the elf.

Misteth opened her mouth to lash against his title for her, but Gandalf looked back at her. "Don't start again with your bickering." He sighed again. "I hope to never endure this again should I take up another journey in a company. This has gone beyond any feud I have ever witnessed between an elf and dwarf."

Behind the trio a few had early on yesterday caught on to the game these two played against the wizard. Balin had actually caught on back in Rivendell. Yesterday morning Nori, Óin, and Gloin witnessed tiny grins before the first argument arose and managed to comprehend the action by the seventh argument. The rest were either confused or downright distrustful of the elf. Bilbo was beside himself as he wanted to defend the female but didn't want Thorin's scorn for siding with an elf.

Bets were thrown around as to how long the feud would last and if there would ever be friendship between them. Gandalf participated as well, still trying to be optimistic while grumpily exclaiming the feud could very well last for all eternity. Thorin and Misteth winked at each other.

Next day mid-morning they arrived at the elven gate of the great forest. Misteth gasped at the sickly sight and the awful aura seeping from the trees. She hurriedly slid off Sulegor and rushed to one of the trees, hoping to glean information.

"This forest looks sick." Unease settled into Biblo at the sight.

"Let the ponies loose," ordered Gandalf. He moved with hesitation toward a statue.

"Dark powers have flooded my realm in my absence," Misteth wept as she still communicated with the tree. Her heart ached for the sufferings of the trees and animals.

"What do you mean?" asked Bilbo.

Gandalf removed the vines covering the statue and paled at the sight.

"With my power I have protected this forest." Everyone froze midway in their tasks to listen. Gandalf still pale rejoined to listen as well. "A girdle much like Lady Melian's have I placed about my home. With help from the trees, we vanquished many spiders that are infesting the forest until only a small remnant remained. Orcs feared to enter and any who did quickly met death.

However it is in Dol Dulgar, which lies in our southern most lands that a dark power sleeps. Beorn and the trees told me a fortress had been constructed when I left my father in search for freedom. Centuries ago we fought against an army to prevent such a place be made."

"If your powers protected the forest, how did the enemy enter?" Ori asked.

Misteth shook her head. "My power had declined due to my overwhelming grief. The enemy sensed the weakened barriers and flooded. Spiders quickly populated and sucked away all life. Both spiders and orcs became bolder when my power left with me but three years ago. The sickness comes from the spiders but the darkness spreads from Dol Dulgar," here she gazed forebodingly upon Gandalf. "A great and terrible darkness sleeps in that place, biding time to resurface and roam the earth once again. My power alone may not chase him away now that he has gained a foothold in our lands. The trees tremble in fear, whispering to me a name." She closed her eyes to make sure she got the name.

A chill that seemed to drain their blood away settled upon the entire company. Few gulped at the dark news.

"A-And w-what i-is this name?" Óri stuttered in fright.

Her eyes opened enough to be narrowed in dark hatred mingled with utter dread.

"The Necromancer."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

Ah, poor Gandalf stuck with a dwarf and elf who are having a blast messing around with him. Seemed appropriate to use Thorin and Dinenloth's "hatred" as a foreshadow of Gimli/Legolas of which Gandalf hopes to never witness again. Yep, poor wizard.

Thank you all who have favorited/followed this story! Makes me happy to know people are enjoying this, though it would be nice to read comments . . . hint hint.

Gandalf: Please review and take me away from this constant bickering! My ears cannot stand much more.

Thorin: Elf, it's because of you that our wizard wants to leave us behind on our own!

Misteth: *crosses arms* Your the cause we have no reviews!

Thorin: *snorts* Me? That is your fault as well. I have hardly been in this story. Remember? This is about you.

Misteth: *momentarily stunned*

Thorin: *smiles smugly* No comeback?

Misteth: I-It's not true!

Thorin: Then who?

screen pans to Elohir, Elladan, Legolas, Haldir, Glorfindel, Arwen, Galadriel, and any other hot elves surrounded by fans

Misteth: Maybe that's why? *finds Glorfindel amongst females* Glorfindel's mine! *runs over to snatch him away*

Thorin: Leave a review dear readers! *turns to enjoy the sight of Misteth fighting the fans to reach and rescue Glorfindel* Where's popcorn when you need it?


	23. Greenwood

Here it is at last. *exhausted mind* Excuse the poor battle scenes, of which I did warn of. Next chapter might be awhile in coming as I nearly have a blank mind. Enjoy! *goes off to read sesshomaru/kagome fanfics and hopefully replenish imaginative mind with splendid ideas*

* * *

Gandalf had rode away on Sulegor seeking answers, leaving Misteth to lead the company through the forest. She and Thorin eased back into their friendly atmosphere, laughing and sharing jokes. The winners of the bet collected their money, while Misteth explaining the situation to those who hadn't grasped the game.

Kili patted her back while laughing. "That was quite the act you played, Misteth!"

"I seriously thought you hated us!" Fili laughed as well. "Flawless performance! Fooled us all, you did."

"This journey just has gotten better!" Gloin guffawed as he slapped his leg. "Come lassy, do you have any other surprises for us?"

Misteth tapped her cheek in thought. "Not as of this moment."

Further in they went. A day and half passed with Misteth informing them of all the dangers they needed to be aware of. She told of them all about her and the kind man Thranduil actually is.

"It is hard to believe your words," Thorin spoke with anger. "I witnessed only a cold, backstabbing elf that day."

She sighed. "Which again, I apologize on my part for his actions." She paused and turned to everyone. "I know our races are ever conflicted against each other, yet know that you have at least one friend amongst my race. Should need arise, I shall do whatever to be there to help."

They gathered around her, accepting her and thankful. Those who hated her in the first place warmed up to her. Thorin grasped her arm.

"This day between us, let us become true friends and allies."

"Let us trust one another as our two races did so long ago. Let us hold true, never to abandon the other in time of need."

As beautiful as the moment was, it was ruined when Misteth heard warnings of spiders coming.

"The spiders are becoming bold to attack us while we are on the path. Prepare yourselves! Even if we run, I fear they will be upon us! As I have said, their numbers have grown immensely. Be on your guard."

Everyone pulled out their weapons. The archers held loosely an arrow in their bow. Tension rose as they walked on the path, watching all around them. Misteth quietly sang a song, weaving protection around the company.

By evening they were attacked. Arrows and throwing axes were shot until swords and battle axes were called upon. The spiders hissed at the pain but continued their attempt to snatch a meal. Unknown to everyone the spiders had led them astray from the path, nearer to their webs.

"Ah! Help!"

Thorin had enough time to see Óri carried away by a spider. "Óri!"

"Let me down you hideous monster! Where's my axe!? Whenever I get my axe, I'm going to embed it your body until your only twitching!"

"Gloin!"

"Thorin, watch out!"

He spun in time to witness Misteth using her swords to hack off the spider's legs and stab it in the head. She pulled one out to throw it to her right where another spider was charging toward her.

"They led us nearer to their territory! We must escape!"

"Not without freeing my comrades!" He saw another carried away.

"I will free them, but you must gather the others and escape while you can!" she screamed while running to fetch her other sword. "I shall distract them! Seek out my people and bring help!"

"I will not leave you here to fight alone!" he yelled while killing a spider.

"Of all the times to be stubborn!"

"You cannot order me around!"

An arrow was shot, slaying a spider carrying away yet another dwarf. "Yes, I can because you are in my land and because I am your friend! I am trying to protect you! If you wish to protect me then bring aid!"

Misteth allowed a small burst of her power to pull the spiders toward her.

"Come after me! It was I who nearly destroyed you all and erected the barrier to prevent you coming near my people! It is I who is bonded to land and trees! Without me the trees cannot harm you as in the past!" In the blink of an eye five arrows embedded themselves in five spider heads. She ran off, taking with her what spiders were left.

"That crazy elf!" Thorin tightened his jaws.

"Will you leave her alone?" Balin asked with some worry.

"She has the audacity to call me stubborn, when she herself was being stubborn. I'll show her just how stubborn I can be! Let us go!"

Suffice to say that the dwarves lost Misteth and they themselves were completely lost. Bilbo climbed up a tree to find their location. The fresh air of the evening day was so relaxing and comforting until noises of something big moving about entered his ears.

He quickly climbed down but tripped on a web and fell rapidly, hitting branches until he rescued himself on one. Safety didn't last long as he saw a spider rip away the sheet of web before him and spidered roared or whatever shouting noise they make. Bilbo fell backwards to land himself in a net. The spider rushed at him, quickly spinning him in the web and relocating him.

Halfway to the nest, Bilbo heard an arrow and swords. He was released from the spider's hold. The battle ended with the spider screeching in pain and running away. The webs were cut loose and he felt blessed at the vision before him.

"Bilbo?" Misteth asked in curiosity. "Were you not with the others? Did you come across more spiders?" She helped him stand and wipe away most of the webs.

"Ah, yes, funny you should ask that." He fidgeted. "About that, well,"

An eyebrow rose. "Bilbo."

His nervous smile disappeared. "Thorin wanted to stay and help you. However we got lost and I suppose they got captured as well. I was sent up a tree for directions. It was on my way down I got captured."

Swords were sheathed harshly. "That dwarf! Does he not listen?! There is not enough time. I know the way."

Together they reached the nest. Misteth created a diversion as Bilbo used his ring to remain unseen. With all the spiders gone he could free the dwarves, so he thought. Apparently one hungry spider remained behind to have first pick of the meal. Well no one was going to be eaten on Bilbo's watch! With sword out he slashed at the spider. It spun around searching for the attacker. It received a slash on it's face. It tried to attack the invisible person but only received more wounds. At last Bilbo revealed himself to the spider.

"Here I am," he spoke while showing the ring. Without further ado, he stabbed straight into the spider's open mouth.

Two words it emitted before falling to it's death was, "It stings! It stings!"

Bilbo faced his sword. "Huh, Sting. That's a nice name."

With no other threat in the vicinity he freed the dwarves. When everyone had fallen to the ground, Bilbo set to work freeing them all. They all shot off questions how he managed to free them, but there wasn't time.

"We must escape while we have the time. Misteth is distracting them long enough for us to escape."

"What?!" several of them roared.

"Look, she knows her way around the forest. I'm sure she will manage just fine."

"Those spiders know the forest as well!" Kili yelled. "We have to help her!"

"Then hurry!" Thorin commanded as he ran off.

As one the dwarves shouted and followed.

"Ah sticklebacks! Misteth is right to call him stubborn!" The ring went back on as he didn't want to get captured again. Nope. He intended to stay alive as long as possible. No way was he going to be turned into a meal.

They ran until again they were chased by spiders. They prepared to fight again, however Thorin noticed movement up above in the trees. A male elf with blond hair ran along the branches, jumped off, grabbed the silk of a spider descending, landed on it and used it as a sliding platform, killed it before again sliding this time underneath a spider, slayed than one, pulled out an arrow and readied his bow, pointing it directly at Thorin.

All around them elves appeared with bows ready, arrows pointed at them.

"Don't think I won't kill you, dwarf," he said with hatred. "It would be my pleasure." Thorin growled at the threat.

The elves came closer to take away all their weapons and belongings.

Misteth stood on a branch, watching this happen. She had purposely led the spiders here after the trees told her of the approaching scouts. She remained hidden, watching her friends be captured. Legolas and Tauriel were discussing about the spiders. To her surprise Meluinir was amongst the scouts. It was he who had taken Thorin's elven blade to show to Legolas.

Legolas admired the Noldorian blade. _"This is an ancient Elvish blade forged by my kin."_

Misteth leaned forward, soaking in her brother's voice. Should she approach him now? What would he say? Has he changed drastically from the beloved brother she knew?

"Legolas."

Meluinir's head shot up, eyes searching for something. Misteth quickly hid. A leaf drifted down slowly.

Legolas pointed the sword at Thorin's neck. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given me."

Legolas didn't believe the dwarf. "Not only a thief, but a lier as well." He addressed the others to take the dwarves away.

Misteth shut her eyes in conflict.

"_Stop! Do not take them away!"_

"Misteth!" the dwarves recognized the voice and shouted in gladness.

Everyone stopped, searching for whoever spoke. It was only Legolas and Meluinir who froze completely. Although both were mildly wondering why the dwarves called her by that name.

"_Release them!"_

"_Who speaks?"_ Taurel asked.

"_She has returned at last," _Meluinir whispered to Legolas.

Misteth revealed herself. _"Dinenloth, daughter of Thranduil."_

Gasps and murmurs broke out amongst the elves. Legolas gazed upon his sister, emotions warring for control.

"They are my companions and under my protection."

"You have been traveling with dwarves?" Legolas question with narrowed eyes.

"Yes."

"Why?"

This time she narrowed her eyes. "My decision." was her only response.

The two glared at each other, not caring for their audience. This was between brother and sister.

"Why?" he asked again this time with hidden questions.

"My decision," she repeated, answering the questions.

She jumped down the branches until she reached the ground. From there she made her way to them, standing before Legolas.

"I am willing to face imprisonment for joining myself with dwarves."

"Are you certain of that?"

A tired sigh was heard. _"Legolas, I am truly thankful for the freedom I've had these three years. But when I truly look my situation, I have done nothing but run from my problems. I am tired of running, tired of hiding. I want to grow and become stronger. I want to face my fears and problems head on, instead of cowering in shadows! It is time to confront Ada. He must learn to let me go and allow me to make my own decisions."_

"_Dinenloth," _he whispered gently.

"_I can no longer understand him!"_ she cried. _"There were times, I couldn't even understand you." _Teary blue eyes pierced his soul. She backed away and stood beside the dwarves. Her eyes hardened. "I intend to regain what I have lost. I will fight against Father if need be until his frozen heart thaws and beats with love and kindness once again. I will also fight for these dwarves whom I have befriended. Will you and those here hinder my quest?"

The fall of a leaf could be heard in that moment. The dwarves and hidden hobbit were shocked by such devotion. The elves were afraid for her as well as confused to her choice of friends. Meluinir felt rather proud that she stood up for herself and her odd companions. Legolas was hard pressed to decide. The seconds ticked by.

"Meluinir and I shall lead your company. I wish to speak with you before we reach home. _Tauriel, go tell my father who is coming. Everyone else, return to your duty. Speak of this matter to no one."_

During all this Bofur looked around to notice someone missing. Being beside Thorin he managed to whisper, "Thorin, where's Bilbo?"

That surprised the leader. "What do you mean?" he whispered back. "Wasn't he with us when we chased after Misteth?"

"That's what I thought as well, but I just looked around and didn't see him at all!"

"There's nothing we can do right now. We just have to hope he's safe for now."

They continued listening until the elf boy, whom they guessed to be her brother, gave out commands to everyone.

All the elves dispersed. Meluinir took the lead, dwarves in the middle, Legolas and Dinenloth behind them, and one still invisible hobbit took the rear. The trip was uncomfortable for the dwarves as they listened to the rise and fall of the sibling's elven voices. Sometimes they heard anger, sometimes sadness, sniffles came and went, pleas and desperation went unanswered, confusions were made clear, laughter would ring out clearly before hushed voices returned.

They reached the city's gate. The dwarves laid their lives in the hands of their elf friend, Misteth. Unless, Bilbo performed some miracle and rescued them from eternal imprisonment.


	24. Confrontation

*sigh* complete at last. I was troubled on how I wanted this chapter to play out. This was the result from that troubled, jumbled mind. Please tell me if my brain worked well on this as currently I'm only feeling negative. *gets on knees and begs with puppy eyes* Pretty please!

* * *

Upon passing the gate, the dwarves were imprisoned with Thorin and Misteth directed immediately to the throne room. The entire way Misteth maintained a stone face.

Thranduil stood upon the dais, eyeing both his daughter and the dwarf. His heart tightened slightly at the display of Dinenloth.

She appeared a bit worn. A few scratches adorned her clothes and fair face. Her eyes were emotionless, which pained him the most. Her stance gave away nothing of her thoughts neither. She stood tall beside Thorin.

Thorin, however, outrightly display his displeasure of his circumstance. Spider webs were still attached to his body, yet he stood proud and determined. His eyes glared at the woodland king, yet became worry when glancing at the female beside him.

"_You run away from home and wander Middle Earth for three years. Now you return with dwarves in your company. Tell me why this is so?"_ demanded Thranduil. He stood directly before her.

"_Mithrandir,"_ she responded back with a smirk that reached her eyes.

One royal eyebrow rose at the name. _"Have you been traveling with him all this time?"_

"_Yes."_

He nodded with a hum. _"Next you see him, please do inform him I very much desire to speak with him."_

Inside Dinenloth was laughing and recalled her conversation with the wizard as they went to meet Thorin.

Thranduil turned to two of the guards nearby. _"Take her to her room and make sure she does not escape again. Have someone in her room to prevent her from escaping through a window."_

Dinenloth's eyes widened in shock as she took a step back. They came to stand on either side of her and grabbed her arms.

Thorin went into offense mode as he saw this happen. "What's going on!?" he growled. "What are you going to do to her?!"

Thranduil spun and walked away. "That is none of your concern dwarf."

"Yes it is!"

Thranduil paused, then turned to interrogate him. "And why is that?"

"Thorin," Dinenloth whispered. She was full of emotions again. Her body lax. "I was aware of what was to happen upon returning. Please let me handle this."

Thorin was astounded. "You knew this would happen?"

"Father, please allow me to explain myself before you imprison me within my room!" she implored.

He gazed into her eyes as he thought. A nod was given to the two guards holding her. They stepped back.

"It seems to me that you and this dwarf have befriended one another."

A deep growl was heard from Thorin. Dinenloth sighed but didn't respond to the implied question. In her mind, she called out for Glorfindel to give her strength to say the needed words. Her body immediately filled with his power and love. It almost felt as he stood behind her, holding her and whispering words of encouragement.

"_I am always here for you. Do not fear. Speak your heart. You are and forever will be his daughter. He will listen. He needs to hear from you of why you left. Remember why you desired to return and speak. You can do it, my little flower." _

"Please hear me, Father. I know not why you have changed from the father who took me in so long ago. You did all in your power to see me happy. I was allowed to wander wherever I desired without worry, knowing you kept me safe. Yet one day that all changed." She looked forlornly at the floor. "There was no true happiness. Home felt as an inescapable prison. I found no warmth, only coldness. Before my eyes, you transformed into a stranger." She lifted her eyes to Thranduil.

"I couldn't bear to remain longer! This is why I left home! I ran from all I knew to seek happiness." A frown appeared. "Alas, I did not find it complete. Guilt and worry weighed upon me. How can I be happy if I do not have the your happiness? I worried for you and all I left behind! I felt guilty for having left in order to regain joy. Thus have I returned to fix the wrongs that lie between us in hopes that I shall once again see my father instead of a stranger."

"It seems I am not the only to change, my daughter." Thranduil walked around the two. His voice neutral. "You have grown profoundly. Where once you were silent, now you speak your mind freely and boldly. You are shedding your weaknesses, revealing strength. No longer are there traces of that shy child I took in centuries ago." He made full circle and now had his back toward them. "Tell me why this is so? Is it because of the unruly company you recently have kept? Why is it that you even travel with one who will never be king under the mountain?"

She glanced at Thorin. "We are the same."

Thranduil spun fiercely. Anger was barely contained. "What do you speak of?"

"We both are on a journey to regain what was lost to us. He a home; I a father and a past."

"'A past' you say," Thranduil whispered as he turned pale. Those two words struck him like lightning. The past, her forgotten past. This he feared the most, even more so than a man stealing her away from him. "Memories, locked away within your mind. A nightmare recalled. Times spent with a family truly your own. This is what you seek to regain?" Should she remember, he would surely loose her! What would become of him then?

"Allow Thorin and his people to return home. This is no foolish quest, but a noble one. He goes to slay the dragon and reclaim the Arkenstone which is rightfully his."

Regaining himself Thranduil slashed back. "Yet it was there greed and hoard of gold that brought the dragon to their ruin."

She hesitated. "To that I must agree."

Thorin looked away. "My father's lust of gold was uncontrollable. Nothing we said could stop him. Aye, we brought the dragon," Here his voice became strong as he pointed at the king. "But in our time of need, you, who lacked all honor, betrayed us and left us to die! You turned your back upon the suffering of my people! We were left without a home to call our own, while you lived comfortably here without worry!"

Two kings glared long at each other with blazing anger burning deep in their eyes. The air around them became stifling. At this point no words would dissuade them. Words in a conversation wouldn't but perhaps a song.

The two turned to see Dinenloth singing with closed eyes and clasped hands at her chest. Her voice smooth as a gentle babbling brook and caressing as the breeze fell like soft sprinkles of rain upon Thorin and Thranduil. In this single moment they saw her as one transformed into a woman of great beauty and power. A green light shone about her as she continued singing. Her red hair shined brighter than fire or sun.

Her song spoke of sadness and hurt. A world where much wrong was done. She sang of the days when Middle Earth was formed as well as the birth of both Elves and Dwarves. She questioned where and why the feud between both races began. She wondered how much suffering it brought and still does bring. She thought of days in which lied peace and trust. A song of healing, a song of reconciling, a song of peace and friendship, a song of trust. This she sang for both the mountains and woods.

Thorin was taken to the dungeon. Balin's cell was the first he passed.

"So, how did it go?"

"Misteth is no ordinary elf. Unreal." was all a speechless Thorin could mutter. Nothing else he spoke of as he was led into his cell and sat, lost within his mind over the past few minutes.

Dinenloth was led to her room. Upon entering, she found to her amazement Elrond staring out her window. He turned to smile at her.

"Ada Elrond!" She ran into his open embrace.

"Little Mìweth, it is good to see you have made it here." He laughed as he saw her eyes brimming with questions. "I had an important duty here that could no longer wait. I departed two days after you left. When there was two days before your travel into Redhorn Pass, I chanced upon Glorfindel at night. We spoke a bit before I continued on."

"Why did he not tell me?"

"It was not for you to know. His news worried me, my daughter. I feared you would break upon facing those nightmares."

She shook her head and smiled. "I had help from friends who gave me the strength to continue."

Elrond eyed her thoroughly. "You are shining. You have grown and becoming stronger. No longer are you small and frail. The name Amariel truly fits you."

The two sat on her bed as Elrond continued his reason for being here until he forced her into telling of why she no longer bore her necklace. She flushed in embarrassment.

Thranduil collapsed on his throne, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Never had he witnessed his daughter display such power. She shone with a light and power that nearly exceeded those of great power from the First Age, such as Galadriel and Celeborn. In fact, for a short period, he believed a Maia had appeared before him.

"She has grown from the child you knew." Celeborn appeared, walking until he reached Thranduil's side. "Now that you have heard it from her, do you still intend on locking her away? As Elrond and I have been telling you, it is time you let her go. You will not loose her. She will always be your daughter and you, her father. It is something all parents fear to see, yet it is necessary. If you do not let go, how then will your children grow to become adults?"

Thranduil sighed. "I understand and will do as you say. I knew this day would come, yet I vainly hoped it wouldn't. She is like a gift sent to me from Sylvana to cure my broken heart. I treasured Dinenloth above all else and did not wish to lose her to anyone be it to a man or even her past. I became jealous and so hid her in order to keep her by my side."

"In doing so, however, you only drove her away," commented Celeborn. "She confided in me that in her leaving home, she had hoped it would cause you to return to your senses. Of course, her plan also resulted negatively."

Thranduil smiled ruefully. "To see how she has grown to be such a splendid lady, I am glad for her actions."

Celeborn gave a sidelong glance. "Even partaking of this journey with the dwarves?"

"That is still debatable," Thranduil huffed.

"And what if she found love?"

"Love?" Senses sharpened as all tiredness flooded away. "Who? That marchwarden of yours?"

Celeborn smirked as he walked away. "Haldir? It seems he never had a chance. Apparently Amariel and Glorfindel loved the other upon first sight." And with that he was gone. Gone to leave Thranduil to ponder those words.

"Back then when I first took her to Imladris?"

He recalled the image of little Dinenloth eagerly dashing into the warriors embrace when they were departing. The two seemed awfully close that day which left him puzzled on how it happened, not to mention the anger and jealousy burning within him at the sight of them together.

Come to think of it, he noticed she was not wearing her necklace. Since having it made for her, not once had she taken it off. So where was it . . .

"Glorindel, you best be prepared in the day I see you once again," he growled. "I will not have you stealing her away from me without proper conversation first and perhaps a few injuries." A dark smirk crossed his face. This would be fun.

* * *

So as I'm writing about Din singing the first image and song to pop in my head was of Tear from Tales of the Abyss. However as I described her song, Ven's theme (Kingdom Heart: Birth Before Sleep) played in my head and I felt like crying while typing. His song really makes me want to cry! Soo sad!

Thanks everyone for reading! And don't forget to leave a review! *brings out a puppy with begging eyes* Please?


	25. Dream of the Past

"_Run! . . . Do as I say!"_

"_Nana!"_

"_Sileveth!"_

"_Keep your sister safe."_

"_Stay until I return."_

"_Don't leave me alone!"_

"Calithildir!" Dinenloth screamed as she shot straight up from her bed. A hand desperately reached out.

A rush of footsteps, a door, and a barrage of voices was barely over the roaring of her beating heart within her ears. She engulfed large amounts of air. Her face was covered with sweat and tears.

She felt a hands on either side of her face and a voice telling her to do something. Something wet and cool was swiped across her hot face. It felt very refreshing, especially when she felt cold liquid sliding down her throat. Her heart and lungs at last returned to their normal functions. Without her heartbeat drumming in her ears, she was now able to hear a soothing voice.

Four blinks and her sight focused on her surroundings. All around her bed stood Celeborn, Meluinir, Faervel, Nestor, her father, Legolas. Elrond was sitting on her bed releasing her face yet staring with that doctor look. All of them were in their sleepwear save Meluinir and Faervel who instead wore soft colored robes.

"Amariel," Elrond called to regain her attention. "What did you dream? Meluinir and Faervel were passing by when they heard you scream in terror."

"I screamed?" she questioned in confusion.

Faervel nodded. "You screamed out a name, Calithildir."

"Who is this person in your dream?" Thranduil asked in genuine concern.

She shook her head. Her hands gripped her aquamarine blanket. "I cannot remember the dream. Only that there was shouting and terrible things were happening. Even now all that dims in my mind." Her eyebrows scrunched in concentration. "Calithilder . . . he . . ." she paused. "Important?" Sharp pains stabbed her head as she tried to solve this mystery.

Thranduil moved to stop her but Elrond prevented it.

"I know it is difficult to see her suffering, but you must leave her be. She is attempting to recall something from her past."

Thranduil relented with great hesitation. Worry gnaw at his heart.

"My brother?"

In Thranduil's study room were the three kings. Legolas remained with her, coaxing her back into dreamless sleep. Faervel and Meluinir were allowed to guard her room.

Elrond paced the room in thought. Thranduil sat at a table, holding his exhausted, worried head with one hand. Celeborn stood beside the woodland king, waiting for his son-in-law to speak.

"Perhaps," Elrond spoke at last, still pacing, "her mind is beginning to unlock her memories, being sent as dreams."

"Yet now after all this time?" Thranduil pondered. "There had been plenty of times for it to occur."

"She seeks closure with her past so she can move forward in strength."

The two thought about Celeborn's statement.

"Having found some peace with Thranduil, her mind saw this as a chance to heal as well," agreed Elrond.

Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose, tired of thoughts coursing through his brain. "What should we expect from now on?"

"I am uncertain." Elrond shook his head. "The mind is not easily unraveled. For now, all we can do is wait and watch carefully." He then eyed Thranduil sternly. "As for you, you need to talk with her to resolve this still disastrous mess you created. Or do we need to have another council meeting on how to treat your daughter?"

Thranduil placed his face in his palm and groaned. "First thing in the morning."

Celeborn laid a hand on his shoulder and gripped hard. "Elrond and I shall be nearby to see it gets done properly."

Thranduil flinched.

* * *

I had a little difficulty in choosing names for Din's mom and brother. In later chapter I will describe her biological family. For now I'm leaving it in the dark. :)

Mom's name is Sileveth- Shining White One

Brother's name is Calithildir- Moon Light Man

Names/translation were gotten from

Thanks for reading! ;)


	26. Barrel Ride

Punish me if you feel like it for not posting this chapter sooner . . . I really wanted to get this one done and posted up quickly but my brain had chosen to shut down instead(If nothing made sense, please tell me because I struggled to write this with what little my functioning brain offered). *cries* It was truly annoying! What's even sadder is that this will happen more often. So please don't worry if you don't see an update for a few weeks. I intend to see this to the end until the ring and Sauron is destroyed! (gets pumped about the last hobbit movie coming out in December. yay!) Meanwhile I just might return to one of my other two paused stories until my brain functions for this one. Feel free to write out suggestions and get the gears rolling again. Until then, enjoy and thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Okay, all the dwarves were imprisoned now that Thorin had joined them, Misteth was kept somewhere else, he was free and had this ring which allowed him to be invisible. What could he do? One hobbit alone, mixed up in one big adventure that could very well cost him his life.

"Come on, Bilbo," the hobbit slapped his face. "Now's not the time to despair. You can do this!" He tried to cheer himself up. "You've done good so far. You found the dungeon and the prison keys, so that's a start. But now I have to figure out how we can escape." In response to that thought an idea popped in his mind, resulting in him smacking his forehead. "Misteth!" With the ring still on, he ran through the halls in search of the elven maiden.

All night he spent searching for her, but within such a grand place, he was bound to get lost. At least some good came from this situation. The smell of delicous food wafting nearby made his stomach growl. All the excitement from the day caused him to be famished and tired, now that he thought about it! Caught between a fix, he hesitated what to do. Rescue friends or food and sleep? His stomach argued with him when the scent became heavenly.

"Hm, okay. First food and rest, then save everyone tomorrow." He nodded his head at the logic. "Sounds good to me." His stomach agreed with a small rumble.

The kitchen stealthily raided, a satiated stomach, and a magnificent garden to sleep for the night without wearing the ring made for a happy Hobbit save for,

"I ran out of Longbottom Leaf! Hm, I wonder if there might be something in this garden I might use." And so began his dire mini quest in what little light was offered from the night sky.

Bilbo was having the most wonderful dream of his life. He was back in Bag End. No dwarves, no crazy adventure, no life threatening moments. Just serenity with a tableful of food and a barrel full of Old Toby. Birds were chirping out his window. Children were laughing and playing. A mother was singing to her baby. Hobbits tilling the earth and tending to their gardens with smiles. So peaceful indeed.

The distant voices stirred him to awareness from his spot at the base of a tree. He slipped the ring on and went to begin his search for Misteth. Though it wasn't necessary he spotted her walking with a tall, proud male elf whom he figured to be the king, Thranduil. He was relieved he didn't have to search the entire place for her.

It appeared that she and Thranduil were having a serious conversation as they strolled through the garden. Behind them were Celeborn and Elrond, keeping a respectable distance yet remaining close enough to pressure Thranduil into behaving well. Bilbo wished he could understood them so he could listen in.

Thranduil and Misteth were straightening their relationship. Misteth wanted to yell at her father as this entire mess stemmed from guys falling in love with her and her possibly returning the feeling. She had no idea he could get so jealous for her affection! She sighed and huffed in frustration, informing him he always had her love and she would always remain his daughter, despite being with another man and regaining her memory.

Bilbo had followed them as they finished a stalemate conversation concerning her and Glorfindel. Misteth was grateful that Elrond and Celeborn promised to handle that conversation with her father. Thranduil shivered at their delightful smiles. Their next topic was concerning her journey with the dwarves.

For this conversation the four stopped walking, Elrond and Celeborn joining into the topic. Misteth begged for the dwarves' release and provide aid, but Thranduil refused. The three males debated what course would be the best, well more like the debate was between Thranduil and Elrond with Celeborn neutral.

Misteth had a distant gaze as something caught her attention. Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin when she turned piercing blue eyes his way. Shaken, he looked behind him to make sure whether she was actually looking at him or someone behind him. Nope, no one behind him, and she was staring directly at him quizzically. One step to the left. One more step. Yep. No doubt. She could somehow see him.

"_Bilbo?__"_

Again he was scared witless at hearing her voice yet seeing her lips shut. How was this possible? She can see and speak to him somehow when no others could! He didn't have time to discover this when Misteth turned her gaze away to some place else. He watched her eyes grow wide in fear.

"_Mithrandir!"_

The three elf lords turned toward Amariel when she shouted the wizard's name. Without any warning, a green light burst from her lithe form as the air became charged and wild with her power. Blue eyes glazed over as her growing powers emerged once more. All plants radiated with the same green light, exuding power to combine with the maiden. Full of healing, cleansing, strength, and protection was the energy spreading outward from Amariel.

Darkness and sickness dispersed upon the light charging toward them. Trees that were poisoned were healed and strength renewed. Spiders screamed at the fierce power attacking them as trees smashed or speared them left and right. Webs were shaken off, never to be worn again.

At Dol Guldur did orcs feel the wrath of one mightier than their master. The orcs fled in fear of this terrible unknown. Gandalf was freed from the hold of Sauron's shadow as the shadow fought against this mighty threat against him. The grey wizard witnessed plants rapidly sprouting from the ground and shooting up in all places, shattering and crumbling the dark fortress. High shrilled screams from the shadow wrought the wizard's astounded face back to the battle between light and dark.

The voice screamed in anger, pain, and fright. "Yavanna!"

In the light Gandalf vaguely saw the form of a beautiful woman emerge as she pushed back the shadow from whence he came.

"No, you are like unto her. Who are you? A Vala yet not?"

"Leave my lands, Sauron the Deceiver, servant of Morgoth, whom remains chained by Angainor within the Timeless Void."

Sauron hissed in fury. Not able to defeat her at this point, he departed but left a threat of her future demise.

Bilbo remained planted where he stood in amazement at such display of beauty and power.

"_I'm dreaming. Surely this must be a dream," _he thought in a daze. _"Right in front of me is surely a goddess._"

The light show ended and all returned to normal. Amariel collapsed in exhaustion. With little remaining energy she spoke through the earth to Bilbo.

"_Free the dwarves and escape. Durin's Day is fast approaching. In the wine cellar should be empty barrels in which to escape. Pull the lever to fall into the river which shall swiftly carry you to Laketown. I will do my best to rejoin soon.__"_

She directed her attention to the three males surrounding her to ease their worries. Thranduil carried her to the nearest pavilion, wherein he laid her upon a cushioned bench. He himself lightly brushed away any stray hair away from her face and stood beside her. She softly smiled. Elrond and Celeborn decided all was well between those two and left to return to their homes.

Bilbo went to do as Misteth directed, as well as retrieve all their weapons. He led them to the barrels and told them to get in.

"Are you sure about this, Bilbo?" one asked

"Yes, now trust me and get in!" the hobbit whispered impatiently. He looked behind the barrels to see the two elves on duty asleep. "Hurry!"

Thorin grasped his arm. "Where is Misteth? We cannot leave without her."

Bilbo was frantic, hoping to quickly escape before anyone caught them. "I found her and she said for us to escape now. She will join us as soon as possible. Now can all of you hurry and get in?"

Thorin wasn't pleased but did as told. Bilbo found the lever and pulled it. They all splashed in the river. The floor closed leaving one relieved hobbit to turn around and realize a problem: how was he to escape? The two slumbering elves were slowly arousing. Bilbo nervously shuffled until he stood on the side of the platform that lowered. The elves saw him but were late to react as Bilbo's weight caused the platform to plummet him into the water amongst his friends. He grasped onto one of their barrels before they followed the river's course until a gate blocked them.

What surviving or brave forces of Azog's remained ran out from the trees. Azog ordered them to kill the dwarves.

Kili hurried out of his barrel to get to the lever that would open the gate.

An orc archer targeted the dwarf. The poisonous arrow flew.

Kili fell and saw the arrow. He heard Fili shout his name but he could only stare at the one who shot the arrow.

Back to the moment Bilbo, Elrond, and Celeborn left the garden, Thranduil and Dinenloth spoke of her journey and this display of power she exhibited.

"I not what this is, Ada. Yet I feel far closer to the trees to this earth than ever before."

Thranduil stared at the ground. "Power like unto Kementári," he whispered in his mind. Still in thought he mumbled out, "Amariel."

Thinking he called her, she managed to sit up. It was strange that he use this name but she responded. "Yes, Ada?"

His pensive eyes moved to her questioning eyes. He shook his head, choosing to dwell upon his concerns at a later time. With a smile he said, "No longer are you Dinenloth. No binds shall hold you back from now on. Your silence has been broken. Today you shall go by the name our people have given you. Amariel, Daughter of Earth. The flower is becoming a magnificent, strong tree."

These words from him spoke volumes to her. She felt rejuvenated and immediately jumped toward him to embrace him. He returned it just as strongly.

"Go do what you must. I am proud to be your father. From the day I took you in, all I ever wished for you is happiness. In my anger and jealousy it was stripped from you, now I release you to seek your happiness, even if it means traveling with dwarves upon this fruitless journey."

Amariel, lightly smacked his arm with a laugh. "Ada!"

He chuckled.

"Ada!" came Legolas' voice.

The two saw Legolas dash toward them. "The dwarves have escaped!"

Thranduil didn't have time to respond as Amariel bound toward her brother and pulled him by his arm.

"Come, Legolas!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

The elf lord blinked as he processed her eagerness and smile. She wasn't surprised at all, rather she acted as if . . . .

"Amariel!" he shouted at her. All he could hear was a distant merry laugh. He sighed and shook his head. "May Legolas never be pulled into a journey with a dwarf."

Kili saw the orc archer fall forward dead. An arrow in his back and behind was . . .

"Misteth!"

The arrow that was shot at him had been diverted and hit stone instead of piercing his leg.

"Open the gate, Kili!" she shouted as she traded bow for swords.

Kili nodded, recovered from his shock of nearly getting shot at, and hurried toward the lever.

Legolas and many other elves appeared to fight against the orcs. The gates opened. Kili jumped into his barrel before the swift current took it away. Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit were taken by rapid waters.

A watery ride within barrels wasn't the most pleasant as it felt they would drown with all the water filling the barrels and the many times they went under. It was even worse when they had to survive orc attacks. Luckily, they managed quite well, making use with what they had to survive.

Amariel, Legolas and Tauriel stuck together, working off each other. They followed after the dwarves, orcs lay slain behind them. Amariel missed how Bombur's barrel landed on ground, but if she weren't fighting, she would have laughed at the sight of his barrel rolling all over the place, squishing orcs wherever he went.

"Thorin, I'll be using your barrel and head for awhile!"

Thorin barely heard it but it wouldn't have mattered. He saw Amariel jump onto his barrel just as Legolas landed on Dwalin and Balin's heads. The two siblings jumped around on heads as they shot arrows. None of the dwarves minded the female, but the male was another matter.

Soon Legolas and Amariel returned to fight on land, then watched the dwarves and hobbit depart.

"Will you still journey with them?" Legolas asked without facing her.

"Yes."

"Amariel?" He questioned the name their father called her by.

She smiled and pulled him away so they might talk before her departure.

* * *

In case your wondering, Kementári is another name for Yavanna. Yavanna means Giver of Fruit. Kementári means Queen of Earth.

I highly suggest reading Silmarillion. Fabulous book and will definitely improve understanding of many characters and races in The Hobbit and Lord of the Ring. I do try to add some of the history in this story and hopefully it's coming out okay. In future I might redo this entirely, correcting mistakes, making it smoother, and adding more history.


	27. Permission to Court

He had promised to remain behind, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so. He needed her, to feel her, to bask in her light that swept away his darkness, to hear words that soothed his aching heart.

Sensing his turmoil the necklace adorning his neck glowed softly filled him with warmth as opposed to this morning's intense radiation that left him worried for his love.

Glorfindel sat on a branch, watching the stars and moon.

"Ah, there you be my friend!" Haldir cried out from the foot of the tree. He deftly climbed up until he stood on a branch beside the golden haired warrior. "I see she gave you the jewel," he commented upon seeing the golden glow.

Glorfindel held it in his palm and looked at it. "Before departing, yes."

Haldir frowned, his shoulders slumping. "To give away Laurelin," he paused and looked away. He gave a sad chuckle. "Appears I never had a chance. Having that jewel means, she has given you her heart."

The hurt and sadness caused Glorfindel to look at his friend's face. He stood and laid a hand on the elf's shoulder in comfort. No words were needed. Just comfort and understanding. They fell into amiable silence, both gazing upon the night sky.

"A friend you may be, but know that if you cause her lovely light to disappear, I shall snatch her away from you," Haldir warned in seriousness. "And if it comes to that, I doubt I will be able to return her."

"Then I will all the more strive to keep her happy, so she may forever remain by my side, and we remain friends." Glorfindel grasped the precious jewel tightly.

"Ah, but then she may prove too tempting, and I might steal her merely for fun!" The warden laughed as he jumped down and disappeared.

Golden hair swished sideways as Glorfindel shook his head in amusement.

His eyes strayed in the direction of Greenwood. A thought entered his mind. He jumped down to head toward his room.

The early Sun saw the elf meeting Elrond and Celeborn at the entrance of Greenwood.

"Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn?" asked a puzzled Glorfindel.

Elrond was the first to greet him. "Ah, Glorfindel. I see you couldn't remain long in Lothlorien! If you have come to check on Amariel, then you have no need to fear. She and Thranduil have reconciled."

Glorfindel comprehended Elrond's name usage for his flower, bringing ease and joy to his heart. He nodded with a smile. "That is good. Does she still remain or has she continued traveling with the dwarves?"

"She and Legolas departed yestereve to Laketown where she shall rejoin them," Celeborn responded. He saw the warrior's face become pensive mixed with unease. The same face Elrond once bore when asking permission to court Celebrian. A broad smile broke out. "You wish to ask Thranduil permission to court his most precious daughter," he stated more than questioned.

"Yes."

Laughing, Elrond clapped the man on the shoulder. "You need not worry much! He will give it as a denial would anger Amariel and my wife, whom he trembles in fear of! Go and do what needs be done. I shall remain in Lothlorien for three days before returning to Imladris."

Glorifindel bowed to the departing lords and entered the forest.

Thranduil was strolling through the garden when word came of Glorfindel's arrival. He smirked darkly and ordered for the warrior to be brought. He was staring at a cluster of Freesia flowers by the time he felt Glorfindel behind him.

"I noticed a very important jewel was missing from my daughter. I pray that it has not been misplaced." He knelt down to caress the flowers. "It was crafted precisely into the image of Laurelin. Certainly, you have seen it adorning round Amariel's neck. Twas a gift I presented upon her Coming of Age."

Glorfindel clearly remembered Amariel's joy as she showed everyone in Imladris the gift. It was her most treasured thing as it came from her father, her most important person. She was always fingering it and rarely took it off.

And here he stood wearing the treasured gift in the presence of an over-protective father, who would nearly kill any who dared cause Amariel any type of pain. This man was rightly to be feared by all.

"She gave me the jewel as she left Lothlorien and I am honored to bear it. Amariel makes me whole. I will do whatever to see her always smiling."

Thranduil stood and turned to inspect the man who held his daughter's heart. Deep devotion shone in the warrior's eyes. His stance unwavering. He was determined. Laurelin shone strongly in the sun's rays.

Deep in his mind he knew this was to happen, and with all his might he fought against the inevitable. It caused a vast, painful rip between he and Amariel. Never again would he want to experience such hellish days. He would see her happy, even if it meant dealing with this man who captured his precious daughter's heart.

"When Amariel returns, I wish to speak with you both concerning this matter of courting. Until then you will stay so we may discuss of future matters should I give my permission." Finished, his hair and clothes swished sharply as he turned to leave. "Keep the jewel safe if you do not wish to incur my wrath."

Glorfindel bowed in gratitude. Without directly say it, Thranduil had given his permission. Now he merely had to survive his stay until Amariel returned to protect him against Thranduil's barrage of torments.

* * *

Short, but a little something to satiate you guys until I figure specifically how to do the next chapter. This was also done for the Guest who wanted to see a meeting between Glorfindel and Thranduil. Hope it's to your liking!

Being that I'm a girl who's single and never dated(though was approached by two guys whom I turned down: one a guy i didn't even like and the other a friend), I really had no idea how to write this meeting between Glorfindel and Thranduil. I know it's different for every guy, but I hope I got the gist of it.

Speaking on this matter . . . I LOVE MY DAD! Before my sister and I left for college he told us if a guy was ever bothering us to call and tell him. He would jump on the quickest departing plane and come take care of the matter. Being a martial artist(mainly Tai Chi, though know a few other styles), he would rip the guy's arm off and beat him with the bloody end of it. Of course this was said jokingly but still it made us girls very happy to have a dad like that.

Sure it can be annoying and a pain but a father being protective merely shows how much he loves her and how far he'll go to keep her safe and happy. I think it can also test a boy's determination on whether he loves the girl or not. If he doesn't get past the dad, then he's not worthy to receive her. I could be wrong on that. Just a thought.

*sighs* Nearly all my friends and roommates are dating or married and still I'm single at 24. *shrugs* Well, I guess I'll keep wait until that special one appears in my life. To all girls, it's best to wait for Mr. Right instead of rushing into a relationship, which could very well end wrong on so many levels. Sure, it's nerve wracking to wait and you'll feel pressured, but in the end it will definitely be worth it to have waited for him. Lots of divorces are because one or both couldn't wait or thought they found THAT ONE person. Please wait, don't rush, and listen to your parent's. If dad doesn't approve, there is a really good reason.

Wow . . . got on a rant.


	28. Laketown

Amariel arrived in Laketown by nightfall. Legolas and Tauriel had journeyed with her as both desired to searched for the orcs that escaped them. They had parted ways at the bridge.

Long had it been since she had stepped foot within Laketown. It had been before her imprisonment that she was given permission to make visits to Dale and Laketown any time she desired, providing Faervel and Meluinir were with her at all times. A bit upset at this and her mischievous side getting the better of her, she disappeared from them both as they strolled through Dale. Alone, she enjoyed touring the city and watching children laughing and playing. While wandering about, a little boy, who wasn't paying attention, ran into her. This was how she came into contact with Dale's lord. Since then, she managed a close relationship with the family and their descendants.

When locked up in Greenwood, she still managed to keep in contact with them, though few and brief they were. When the woods informed her of Smaug's appearance and laying waste to Dale, her heart tightened with worry for Girion and his family. It was two days later when a young thrush perched on her window to tell of Girion's death and the safety of his family as they fled to Laketown. She begged the thrush to watch over the family for her. The bird promised and flew away to do what the maiden could not.

Free now, Amariel searched for the descendant of that most respected and cherished family she had befriended.

Bard sat at the table, his forehead resting in both palms. His mind was still spinning with the events of last night. The people had sided with Thorin, desiring riches instead of their own safety. Fools they all were! Blind fools! That dragon would ruin them all, and it would be Thorin who would bring it to pass!

A knock on his door caused him to jump. He remained seated, not wanted to deal with anyone at the moment. However the person was insistent as two more knocks sounded.

"Who is it?" he called out in annoyance.

"Hm, are you sure this is the house?" Bard heard a female ask. A bird chirped a bit. "I did, and I thank your kin." Was she talking to a bird? "Oh, you need to leave? Farewell, until we meet again."

Bard stood to go open the door. Upon opening he was greeted by a sight described many times by his grandparents and held the exact image drawn by one of his ancestors. Stories of her had been passed down and he was told she was a dear friend of the family. As a child he had dreamt of meeting her. Now he stood before her as an adult. Surely this had to be a dream.

"Indeed you are their descendant, Bard." Amariel smiled. "I see it in the eyes, a little in the hair, but most especially in the facial expression!" she giggled at the latter.

Bard gaped, baffled by the sight still standing before him.

Amariel saddened as she next said, "I wish I could aided Girion, as he defended Dale and fought against Smaug. I grieved when I learned of his death, and I feared for his family. There were matters, however, which prevented me from leaving home. But now I stand here, free from my prison, and seeking to regain all I have lost."

He had heard her words, yet when she finished all he could say was "Dinenloth?"

She bowed. "I am indeed she. It is good to meet you at last, Bard, Lord of Dale."

He shifted his stance uncomfortably. "Dale is no more, and I am no lord."

A hand touched his shoulder. "I am certain Dale shall arise once more."

Kindness and certainty radiated from her being, causing him to smile in gratitude.

"If I recall from the tales, you are speaking far more with me than you had with any of my ancestors," he said with a small laugh.

"You are correct, young Bard. My silence has been broken after many centuries. You shall be the first of your family to hear me speak so openly."

"Than my grandmother proved correct." He smiled at her confusion. "She would say that when you returned you would have broken from that which held you back and your silence would stop. That was what she always told my father and later to me after reading your letters." He stepped aside to allow her entrance. "Come in."

Amariel was surprised at the insight that woman had from merely reading her letters. She stepped into his home and was directed to sit at the table. He sat across from her. Neither speaking as an awkward air settled between them.

"Girion's wife prophesied you would return to us," Bard spoke at last, though his looked down at the table.

"She did, did she?"

He nodded and swallowed as he uneasily continued. "Yet your coming would herald Smaug's reappearance who would once again bring flames of destruction upon all. You were a curse on the family."

The two fell into silence again except now it was a heavy silence with that terrible announcement.

"Bard, I . . ." Amariel felt awful to be tied to such a prophecy.

"My grandmother and mother never believed you were a curse. They said that the prophecy was made out of anger since you hadn't come to rescue Girion's family as you promised to watch over each generation. Grandmother and mother instead told me we would meet and you would save all from Smaug."

Amariel clasped her hands tightly. "What do you believe?"

"I believe," he spoke slowly, lifting his head to stare into her eyes, "that you just might be able to save us all from Thorin's foolishness."

Amariel blinked at mention of Thorin. "What mean you by that?"

The next two hours was spent on how he met Thorin and all that dwarf did.

The woodland princess sighed in irritation. "I knew he was determined to reclaim his home, but to risk the safety of an entire town and offer gold?" She shook her head in disappointment. "It seems I must hurry to meet him before they enter the mountain," she said while standing. "I had hoped our meeting would be under better circumstances, but it will have to wait."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She stopped at the door. "I promise to keep you and this town safe. However, be ever ready in case I do become a curse to your family and bring destruction."

Bard remained seated as he watched her depart.

"The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone, the King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King's return, But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn." He stared at the place she sat no long ago. "Princess of the Woodland Realm, the Daughter of Nature, shall break from her prison, seeking to regain what was lost. A reunion between she and Dale's true lord shall come; a promise renewed. She will journey to reverse the curse and prevent the Lake from shining and burning with flames of destruction. Not all shall fail in sadness. There is yet hope."

* * *

I'm sure I made Bard out of character and apologize. I wanted to try a meeting between he and Amariel.

When looking for the words to the prophecy, I was reminded that it wasn't really a prophecy but instead part of a song which Peter Jackson reworded a little to make it semi-dark when the song is happy. Bold is the prophecy, though I can't figure the bells ringing part. Perhaps Peter Jackson made up that part. Anyone figure which part of the song it is?

**_The King beneath the mountains,_**  
**_The King of carven stone,_**  
**_The lord of silver fountains_**  
**_Shall come into his own!_**  
_His crown shall be upholden,_  
_His harp shall be restrung,_  
_His halls shall echo golden_  
_To songs of yore re-sung._  
_The woods shall wave on mountains_  
_And grass beneath the sun;_  
_His wealth shall flow in fountains_  
_And the rivers golden run._  
**_The streams shall run in gladness,_**  
**_The lakes shall shine and burn,_**  
**_And sorrow fail and sadness_**  
_**At the Mountain-king's return!**_

I attempted a prophecy for Amariel, much like there was one for Thorin. If it's terrible, go ahead and say it because I know I stink at such things and poems.

Alexandrion: Hey! Glad you enjoyed it the previous chapter. Thanks for the request and I was happy to do it. I've been wanting to write something about Glorfindel and you helped me come up with it! :) Thranduil just doesn't seem the type to let go easily of those close to him. I think even after Glorfindel and Amariel get engaged and married, he'll still cause trouble for Glorfindel.

Review! Request!

Next chapter or two might come this week. They're already written but need some changes.


	29. Nearly There

On they marched closer toward the Lonely Mountain. In the air sounded a hawk in search for a decent meal. Bilbo paused briefly to stare up at the sky and hawk.

A two days journey brought them in sight of the ruined city of Dale. The hearts of the dwarves sang in elation to be much closer to their homeland. At long last they were returning home.

Bilbo's heart sang another or rather several tunes. He was glad and relieved that this journey was nearly over, meaning he was closer to returning to his home. However, there was an emptiness and sadness as he'd come to enjoy his time amongst his companions and the thrill of action in this quest. By completing the quest meant saying farewell to those whom he befriended and possibly never see them again. Not something he enjoyed.

With all these emotions coursing through him, one stood out the most as he was focused on the present. Apprehension. There was a dragon inside that mountain! Seriously, what were they supposed to do about that?! Just go in there and kindly ask it to leave? Dragon, a deadly, fierce, savage, fire breathing, horrendous DRAGON! And they were just going to waltz right in to reclaim the mountain . . . What had he been thinking when he signed the paper!? Thirteen dwarves with a hobbit against one ginormous dragon . . .

"Isn't Gandalf supposed to meet us here?" Bilbo asked nervously. "He told us to meet him at this point. And what of Misteth?" He searched for signs of a gray pointy hat or for the elf maiden. None.

The dwarves by now had begun to move. Thorin turned to answer Bilbo.

"Do you see them?" Bilbo shook his head. "We can not wait for wizard or elf, Master Baggins. Time is running out. We must hurry to the secret passage before the last light of Durin's Day fades away."

Bilbo watched everyone trudge toward the mountain. His head turning to his comrades then switching to where they had come, searching for Gandalf or Misteth. He remained there indecisive a good bit until the last dwarf was almost out of sight.

"Oh, they better hurry up with whatever their doing!"

He ran after the dwarves.

* * *

Next chapter should be posted in few days, hopefully. I really wanted to post up two today but just didn't work out.

You know, this is getting close to the end of 2nd Hobbit movie. 29 chapters. Just kinda surprised when realizing this. Have an tiny feeling this story will end with 50 chapters or little over. *sighs* My shorts tend to be longer than expected. The prequel ended with 19 chapters and this has 29 with more to come.

For little fun if want and out of my own curiosity, shall we start guessing how many chapters this story will have?


End file.
